


Bad Romance

by Peggysousfan



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I have no idea, I have no idea what I'm doing, Original Character(s), Secret Relationship, Some Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, experimental fic, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysousfan/pseuds/Peggysousfan
Summary: Peggy is a young, new, college professor starting her first day on the job. Daniel is a new student starting fresh at the University. The two meet at a  party not knowing anything about each other. What will happen when a one night stand turns to be a secret love affair between a teacher and student...
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this series is. It was meant to be a one-shot but I decided to experiment and turn it into a series. Long or short I don't know yet, but we'll see what happens lol.

As the sun begins to set and the stars come out from behind the clouds, the music below bellows louder; as does the laughter. A new semester starts for the students and teachers of New York University, and tonight they celebrate before getting to work.

Whilst everyone stands out in there own way in this bustling crowd, a young woman in particular keeps a low profile and walks among those that surround her. She notices a young man sitting alone by the bonfire, his arms resting on his knees with his hands clasped. Before she realizes what she's doing, she sits next to him and offers him a beer.

"Oh, uh...thanks." His face falls in confusion, but he accepts the drink nonetheless.

"You looked like you could use it." She says, answering his unspoken question. He chuckles lightly and reaches out his hand.

"I'm Daniel. Daniel Sousa."

"Margaret. Margaret Carter." They shake hands and smile at one another. "But everyone calls me Peggy."

"Okay... Peggy. Its nice to meet you."

"And you." She grins and the clink glasses before each taking a swig. Her face contorts to a sour look as she swallows.

"Not your cup of tea?" He laughs, then realizes what he said and begins to stutter. "T-that's not meant as like an insult or, uh, anything. You know, because of your accent. I-I didn't mean like, anything by it or, uhm-"

"It alright, I get it." She laughs. Silence fills between the two before she asks her itching question. "Why are you sitting all by yourself? The party's over there." She points. He sighs and takes a sip of his drink.

"I just... I'm not really into this sort of thing."

"Really?"

He laughs shyly and looks into the fire. "Yeah. I'm more of a...at home kind of guy." He glances at her and quickly looks away. "I know, sounds pretty stupid."

"No." She shakes her head and looks into the fire as well, her eyes lighting up and reflecting the bright flame. "I don't think it is."

"Yeah?"

She chuckles and shakes her head. "I get it. I'm not one who enjoys these sort of outings and get together anyway."

"Then why come?"

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing."

Daniel laughs and takes another swing from his drink, and Peggy does the same. For several moments all is quiet, until he clears his throat and breaks the silence.

"I guess its because...I didn't want to be left out. New year, new school, new semester. I already stand out as is. I guess I didn't want to be-"

"The lone wolf." At this he nods with a sigh.

He gazes up at her, watching as her eyes reflect the dancing flame, the red and orange light wisps though her golden brown eyes. He nudges her leg lightly and she turns to look at him, then laughs shyly.

"I'm gonna take that as you feel the same way."

"In a manner of speaking." Daniel raise a brow and leans in to look at her, making her laugh and glance at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asks, amused.

"I mean technically speaking that answers pretty vague."

"Oh hush." She shoves his shoulder playfully, making him laugh in return. "I only meant that, I get it. I have my own ways in which I feel like that; alone. As if no one understands. Even like this," She stops and looks around at the people and the party, gesturing to the immense joy and connection they all feel.

"Everyone together, connecting and knowing each other. I could do that but they're not like me- Foreign." For a moment he's taken back by this. He looks at her with with shock and shakes his head to shake it off while she continues.

"Its easy enough making small conversation, but they can never truly understand what its like to miss something, something small that reminds you of home. I've lived in the states for several years but I still miss London. The people and the culture will always be apart of me...its my home. My heart. Its where I can connect with those that know and understand...well everything. Being in America is amazing and I do love it, but-"

"You'll always miss that part of yourself. Your home."

"Exactly."

As they sit next to each other, unaware of their close proximity, they rest their hands on the log and their fingers brush against each others.

"You're not alone, Peggy. I get it, well, some of it anyway." He laughs nervously. "I moved to the States when I was a kid. I wasn't born here either."

"Really?" She asks, her interest peaked. Peggy leans closer to listen and Daniel smiles; captivated by her curiosity.

"Yeah." He chuckles. "I was born in Portugal, just like my parents, and theirs before them. When I was about 5 years old we moved here and I grew up in the lower east of Jersey. We moved to Brooklyn when I was 13, where my dad set up a deli shop. Best sandwich's in all of New York."

"Is that so? What's it called I may have heard of it."

"Frank's Uptown Deli. Heard of it?

"I have actually!" Peggy laughs with a bright smile. "I go there nearly every Saturday for lunch and have my favorite sandwich. Its so similar to what my brother use to mash together back home."

"Which one?"

"Bloody hell what's it called. Uhm... oh! Os sete pecados mortais"

At this proclamation, Daniel laughs wholeheartedly. "I came up with that actually!"

"No! Are you being serious?" She laughs, reaching out to his arm in an attempt to ground the laughter bubbling from inside. He nods as to say yes and she can't hold it back any longer, they both chuckle in amusement

"My nephew helped with it actually. He loves being in the kitchen and tries to help as much as he can." As their laughter dies down, Peggy looks over to him and listens openly. "I caught him one day mashing all of these different things and," It takes a moment for him to stop chuckling at the idea before his words spill out. "and he asked me to try it, so you know, I did and it was actually really good."

"I have to say that's an understatement!"

"Okay I did have to change a few things and I named it, but Filipe did most of the work. And yes it is the best thing we sell." Unknowingly they move closer while they laugh once more, the air around them light.

"Well at least you're giving him the proper credit. Most people would take it," She teases, nudging his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah... I'm not that kind of guy." He looks away bashfully, the fire now dancing in his eyes. Peggy sees this and catches herself staring, and yet does not look away.

"What kind are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He teases back. She laughs and looks away before looking back.

They look up at one another and unconsciously lean in. Their lips meet and she combs her other hand through the hairs on the base of his neck. He takes his other hand and places it on the middle of her back.

Once they pull apart, and the atmosphere fills with silence, they peer at the other. Peggy hesitates before wrapping her arms around his neck, and Daniel wraps his around her back, before they indulge in a less gentle taste. After minutes of nipping, kissing, and testing, they pull away breathless.

"Maybe...We should take this somewhere else?" He asks with hesitation. She laughs and pulls him in for another kiss before standing and taking his hand in hers.

They make there way to his truck and climb into the back. Peggy looks up at the stars and grins, they shine brightly in the clear sky. Daniel watches her for a moment, in awe of her beauty. He reaches out and kisses her neck, causing her to gasp. She turns to him and their lips crash into each others. He turns her around so she faces him, and he lays her down. She laughs as he lays above her, his smile shining as bright as the stars. She leans up and takes the collar of his shirt to pull him down for another kiss. Daniel laughs an obliges her. Peggy moans in their kiss as she rests her hands on his chest. She unbuttons his shirt as he does the same, and for the rest of the night, they fill each other with pleasure.

(Next Morning)

As the sun begins to rise, the sky's color fills with vibrant colors. The brightness or the morning wakes the two lovers in the bed of the truck. As her eyes flutter open she looks up and notices Daniel begin to stir. His arm is wrapped around her shoulders, and hers is wrapped around his torso, with her leg lying across his. He begins to move around, causing Peggy to lift her head.

"Good Morning." He slurs. She laughs in return and sits up.

"Good morning." She replies as she looks around for her clothing. Once found she slips on her shirt and buttons it half way before grabbing her trousers.

"You're in a hurry," He jokes.

"Well it is the start of the semester. I have to get down to the University soon before I'm late." As she says this, he jumps up and looks for his own clothing.

"Shit! I almost forgot."

Peggy laughs as he too hurriedly gets dressed. For a moment she's distracted while watching him slip on his shirt over his abs, and watches as he buttons it up and redoes his sleeves. Daniel looks at and notices he's being watched. He laughs and grabs his pants.

"What? See something you like?"

"Maybe." She shrugs before jumping off of the truck and grabbing her jacket. As she starts to walk away, he calls to her.

"Hey! Wait!" He jumps out of the back and runs to her.

He grabs her by the waist and presses his lips to hers, and instantly she leans into him. Once they pull apart her eyes are still closed and her lips are still puckered. Daniel laughs and waits for her to open her eyes. When she does they chuckle.

"Maybe we could do this again some time? Maybe, say... dinner? Do this the right way?" Peggy laughs and presses a kiss on his cheek.

"Maybe..." Her words say one thing but her eyes say another.

"Playing hard to get?" He chuckles, pulling her waist closer to him. She bites her lower lo and glances down, knowing full well what she is doing.

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know." They kiss gentle and pull apart, the morning beckons its call. "I'll see you around, Daniel."

"See you around." He watches her run off then reality hits him.

Its the start of the semester, and he hasn't gotten ready for class yet. He curses under his breath and runs to the drivers side of the truck and drives to his dorm house.Once inside he hurriedly takes a shower and falls all around as he tries to get dressed quickly. His roommate, who is already for class, laughs as Daniel trips over his shoe.

"Haha! You shouldn't have slept in." Daniel glares at him and grabs his bag.

"Shut up, Jack."

They walk out of their room and rush over to class. Once they get there, the door squeaks open and everyone takes their seats. They mutter their apologies to the professor and take their seats. She pays them no mind as she finishes writing on the board. When she does turn around, however, Daniel freezes in fear.

"Bonjour à toute la classe. I am Miss Carter, your professor for the semester in French. Now before we start, lets get settled on the basics of-" As she looks around the classroom at her students, she stops mid sentence at one in particular; the one she knows very well from last night...

Daniel gulps in nervousness and so does she. With a few moments she composes herself and continues speaking, willing the blush in her cheeks to go away. Throughout the entire duration of class, Peggy avoids looking in his direction. As the class is dismissed and prepares for study hall, Daniel stays behind and approaches Peggy once he's sure they're alone.

"Professor, can I, uh, have a word? Alone?" Peggy sighs deeply and walks around the platform, trying to avoid looking at him.

"That may not be wise given-" She stops herself and glances up, knowing what they did is now completely wrong. "You're my student."

"Yeah... I kinda got that when you introduced yourself as the French professor this year." He steps closer, books in hand, trying to get her attention, but she keeps herself occupied. "Peggy-"

"Don't." She closes her eyes tightly, frustration and defeat creeping on her emotions. "You can't call me that. Not here."

Unconsciously a grin appears on his face at her words. 'Not here'. Could that mean she wants to continue what they started last night? Of course the only way of knowing it to ask...

"So I'm taking it we're still on for dinner, madame?" Although she's tried to fight it, a small smirk pulls at her lips.

"Daniel-"

As if her life was not complicated enough, her new lover, her student above all, presses his lips to hers, his hand brushing against her cheek and willing her protest away. Peggy knows it is wrong, she knows they can't be caught like this, and yet she doesn't pull away. She reaches up and holds his face in her hands, keeping him close...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is fast and most likely short, but I will be updating other fics soon! I just had to update this asap. A friend has been requesting it quite often, so I wrote up this chapter. I hope you enjoy :)

Once they pull apart her eyes do not open, instead they stay closed, her head tilted up at him. Daniel chuckles and holds her hand, hoping she will look at him.

"Peggy," With a cautious breath she looks away, stepping back from him.

"We can't," She shakes her head rigorously, biting the tip of her manicured nail while averting her attention elsewhere.

"We can work something out-"

"We can't, Daniel. I am your professor. You are in my class, we can't-" As if she hadn't had enough problems already, her love life seemed to build and collapse in less than 24 hours. It was all too much. "I'm sorry. As much as I enjoyed last night- what we started- it just can't continue."

As a stiff air fills the atmosphere, Daniel hangs his head low, knowing she is right. If anyone knew what has transpired between them the night before, if anyone were to know they had begun to be more than friends... they could both loose everything.

Peggy needs her job to sustain her livelihood. This could ruin her career and destroy everything she has worked so hard to achieve. Every goal she has fought so hard to conquer could be lost. The ones depending on her could suffer worse than her tarnished reputation.

Along with those depending on Daniel as well. He needs his degree to prosper in his career; being the first from his family to do so. He needs a strong foot hold to ground him in his life. A permanent career and living to rise above the oppression he and his family have been under since he was a young boy.

The room is all but silent as the two shuffle about, not knowing what else to say. Daniel glances up at her and heaves a deep breath. Peggy glances up at him and her heart twinges in shame. She's not one for one night stands, if it were to happen she told herself to try and make a relationship work; but they can't do so now. Daniel walks out of the room, leaving the unsaid to linger in the air.

Once in the hall, Jack grabs him from behind and shakes his shoulders, laughing loudly. "Eh, Sousa, what took you so long? Getting a little action there with Madame Carter...? Huh?" He teases, but his roommate is in no mood to listen.

"Back off, Jack. I've got studying to do. And so do you! Unless you plan on failing already."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You sound like my mother."

Daniel says nothing else in return, instead he walks on his way to prepare for the next class; the day ending much slower than he would have preferred.

Within the following weeks, Peggy and Daniel avoid one another as much as possible, when they aren't forced to be around each other in the class room that is. The tension between them is stiff and uncomfortable. The air filled with unsaid words and connecting feelings. Something between them they can't explain and yet have no control over the situation at hand. They can't be together and yet they feel something- a longing or love perhaps- and it makes the lectures and lessons that much harder to get through.

Luckily with such tension, the week ends and the weekend begins. Normally the students go into town, throw parties, or lounge around their dorms. The professors spend time with their own families or indulge themselves in alcohol while attempting to grade and work on assignments and lessons from the week. And in Peggy's own situation, a special night for drinking was in order, one in which she did not plan or expect until an old friend made an unexpected appearance.

As Peggy sat in her apartment, pen in hand and papers on her desk, everything was silent until a knock sounded from her door. Once she opened it, she was greeted happily with none other than her sister in law, Isabel.

"Guess who decided to pop round and see you!?" Peggy laughs at this and embraces her family.

"What an age it has been since I last saw you! What are you doing here?"

"Well, why don't we head out and grab a few drinks first? Its been days and I haven't had a pick-me-up yet." Peggy chuckles with a shake of her head and steps inside to grab her things.

"Alright, fine. I just need my-"

"Nope, I'm paying. I did just pop by unannounced didn't I? Most likely pulling you away from working. Its the least I can do, Peg."

With a huffed breath, Peggy grabs her keys and locks the door behind them.

"Where are we headed?"

"Just a small bar right off campus. Its not too far from here actually. I figured you would want somewhere close by that way you could get home easier."

Peggy hums in agreement as they walk to her car and drive to their destination. It doesn't take long before the get to the bar and order a few rounds. Once they start to settle and catch up on the week, two new comers walk in and immediately catch Isabel's eye.

"Oh don't look now... but I think I may see a good end to your night after all."

"What?" Isabel nods her head in the direction to a booth where two young men have just sat down, and Peggy couldn't help the strangled sigh release from her throat.

"I think the one with the dark hair would be best suited for you. He looks kind, intelligent.... strong, and-"

"Izzy don't."

At this she looks to her sister with a curious eye, noting Peggy's strange slouch and somber mood change. For a moment she ponders this odd flip in demeanor, until a light flicks over her head.

"They're your students?"

"Unfortunately..." Peggy mumbles low, not knowing what she's said aloud until Isabel gasps from shock.

"Is that so?" Her brow lifts up curiously before she turns to look back at them. Her mind churning with ideas as to what Peggy could mean... and then a thought comes to mind. "Peggy! Please tell me you did."

"Did what?" She sets down her glass of whiskey as she looks over at her friend; unsure where she was going with her thoughts.

"You already shagged him, didn't you?"

"Isabel!!" Her cheeks turn a bright red as she glares at her sister, knowing full well this is not something she wishes to speak about in public. In a bar. Near her job.

"Yes or no? Did you shag the tall Lancelot at the booth or not?"

Peggy shakes her head wistfully and downs the rest of her drink, then orders another. "Please tell me you did not just call Daniel Lancelot."

"Oh! Daniel is he?" Another brow lift and teasing expression as she giggles happily for Peggy. Its been too long since she was in a relationship, even longer than when she was in a happy and stable one at that.

"Izzy..."

"I'm sorry, darling, but you really do need to live a little. Student or not, if I weren't married I'd sure take him for a ride."

"Oh my God, Isabel! You are married to my brother! You have a son." At this she laughs, her head tossing back in amusement before she calms herself and lays a hand on Peggy's shoulder.

"And? I said if I wasn't. You know I love Micheal with all of my heart. But, Peg, have you seen that man over there? He is-"

"Yes yes, I know!" She squeezes her eyes shut, willing the blush from the memories of her night with Daniel to go away, but Isabel's teasing makes it hard to push them aside.

"Oh I bet you do..."

Silence falls between them before Isabel does something in which Peggy had not prepared herself for- a call. More specifically, Isabel calling out to Daniel and Jack.

"Wh-what the Hell are you doing?" Peggy turns to look at them and notices they have started to walk in their direction, so she averts her gaze and curses beneath her breath. "I swear I'm going to kill you one day..."

"You'd have to catch me first, love. Besides, after Steve- what happened- you need to put yourself out there more. Move on."

"I have! I don't think about that anymore, or what he did. Only when it is brought up again is when I do."

"Peg-"

"Uh, hey? You waved us over?" The tall, dirty blond asks, with a flirtatious smile. He recognizes one of the woman and immediately is shocked. "Madame Carter, uh, hey. Wow you... uh hi. We didn't expect to see you here with... your friend." At this he winks slyly at Isabel, but she doesn't bate an eye. Instead she lifts up her left hand, flashing her glistening wedding band, instantly shutting him up.

Daniel glances awkwardly at them, tucking his hands in his pockets, waiting for something more to be said; and yet nothing. Jack clears his throat and wishes the ladies a good night as he leaves, embarrassed at the situation at hand. Once Isabel watches him shuffle away, she too takes a momentary leave to the ladies room, leaving Peggy and Daniel alone.

As they are left alone, Daniel sits down, on Peggy's right side, and waits. She sighs loudly and sips her drink. He reaches out to her, taking her hand in his, but she pulls away.

"Sousa, what are you doing? I told you-"

"I know what you said. I remember. But you didn't let me say what I had to say." Peggy looks away, unsure what to do in the moment. She hopes no one from the University is present. "Peggy I did my research on you -and before you say anything it is not as creepy as it sounds, I swear- but you... you are amazing!"

"Daniel..."

"No, Peggy. You are! You graduated as valedictorian in High School. You took every college course you could while in High school and graduated early! You are literally the youngest professor to teach at this University in all of its history. Like seriously no one as young as you has taught here."

At such praise she looks down at her drink, not knowing what to say. Daniel tries to peer at her expression, tilting his head as he does so. She glances at him and a slim of a smile begins to appear on her lips. He then takes this sign and nudges her with his shoulder, making her smile more apparent.

"Peggy you are barely two years older than me. Do you really think this is so wrong?"

"Daniel its not just about age. Its about being professional. I can't teach you and lo- see you outside of class. It's simply not possible." She stumbles over her words. Its too soon to say it, and Peggy knows this. It was one night, how could she feel that way?

"You won't know that unless we try it out. One date, that's all I ask."

She looks away, her hands fiddling with her glass of bourbon. Isabel stands from afar, a smirk and wink discretely done in Peggy's direction. She then pulls out her phone and makes a call. Something she knows she can do to keep her sister in law from from avoiding her set up. Peggy knows this is what she is doing and promptly shakes her head and chuckles, her defeat evident.

"This is a horrible idea, you do realize that?"

"Maybe. But this could also be the start of something great. Happy, even."

At this she chuckles and shakes her head, knowing full well he could be right. He reaches out and takes her hand in his, moving the bourbon aside as he does. Peggy glances down as she bites her bottom lip, and smiles as he leans forward. She does the same and they meet in the middle for a soft, tender kiss. They pull away quickly before anyone notices, and laugh lightly.

"Maybe we should... you know. Get outta here?" He asks nervously, a small blush creeping its way up his neck.

"Daniel I can't. I'm here with a friend. I can't just walk out and lea-"

"Hey Peg! I already payed the check, so you can head out for the night."

At the interruption Peggy jumps in her seat and turns quickly to find her sister-in-law behind her, reaching for her shot of vodka. Jack seemed to have left already and Isabel was ready to do so as well.

"Izzy, what are talking about? We only just got here an hour ago."

"Yes, but I have to go make a few more calls. Check on William and... everything else back home. Micheal should be on leave soon so, there's something positive to look forward to."

"Wait, Micheal's coming home? When? How did I not here about this sooner?" At this many questions Isabel laughs and pats Peggy's back. Knowing this was coming.

"I just found out this morning. It's why I came to the states. To not only check up on you, but to tell you the good news." A ghost of a smile appears on her lips before vanishing again. An unsettling thought crossing her mind. "The only good news that is..."

Peggy reaches out and takes her hand, the only comfort they could give on another in this time. The only thing that allows them to believe everything will be okay in the end.

"At least it's not worse. We can enjoy that fact."

Silence falls upon them before Isabel breaks it once more, embracing her sister before preparing to leave. "I know, but it would be better if this would all go away." Daniel looks between them, confused at what's been said, and yet knowing not to intervene and ask questions. "Anyhow, I should let you get going. Love you, Pegs."

"You too." They embrace and pull apart, a small expression of regret faintly washes over Peggy's face as she sits back down. Her once hopeful, happy mood, now down-turned into sorrow and defeat.

"Hey, you okay?" Daniel nudges her lightly and peers at her, but she seems to be lost in her mind. "Peggy?" He reaches for her hand and flinches, not expecting to be touched. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Its fine, Ste-Daniel. Daniel. Its not your fault."

At first he wondered at her hesitation, but thought against asking about it. Daniel tries to take her hand in his and her body stiffens, almost in fear, but looses tension once he grasps it in his and places a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Com'on you look like you could use a distraction. And it doesn't have to be that, just... anything you want. Maybe a bite to eat?"

"I don't think food is the right distraction I need at the moment. But I must admit I am a bit hungry for something else." The small smirk on her face is teasing, and Daniel catches it right away.

"Yeah?"

"I need to feel something else. Anything but this. Any ideas?" Her head tilts to the side, her beaming smile takes his breath away and he's left with several moments of trying to remember how to speak.

"Uh-you- yeah. Definitely."

Boldly, she reaches over for a quick kiss before taking his hand in hers to lead him outside, all the way to her apartment. A place where they spend the rest of the night- perhaps the weekend- discovering their limits and desires. Keeping one another distracted and happy from the world outside. If only for this moment...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter by far lol I will continue this later on, sorry for the cliffhanger! But I need to update the other series such as A Wild Reign and the Agent Carter Au series. I hope you enjoy this fic so far!  
> Note: Mariana, Filipe, and Antonio are all my OC's. They may make an appearance in future fics, just a heads up!

Its the middle of the afternoon the next day. Many are up and about enjoying their Sunday, their last day of the weekend before classes start Monday, everyone except the two still in bed. The young woman lays on her side, her back turned towards his chest, sleeping the day away from their late night escapades. Her lover wakes first, admiring the glow of the sun on her bare skin. Admiring this moment and the time they have. He too lays on his side, his right arm draped across her waist, staying close to her, feeling as if everything is becoming perfect in the world.

"Morning beautiful..." He leans down to press a soft kiss on her neck, causing her to awaken further.

"Daniel..." She mumbles, taking the covers to hide the sunlight in the room. He chuckles lightly and continues his path, his hand moving upward to caress her shoulder. "You're not letting me stay asleep are you?"

His laugh tickles her skin as he places on more kiss there. "Nope. Not a chance."

She grumbles and completely dunks under the sheets, wishing for the day to go away. Daniel flips them aside, exposing her, making her laugh and turn to her other side; facing him. Their lips meet softly as they leaning at once, becoming less gentle the longer they stay close. Peggy wraps her lags around his waist and turns them over, toppling him in their kiss. He chuckles and pulls her closer before breaking apart.

"So are we still on for our dinner date or no? Because as much as I enjoy this... I really wanna do this the right way."

Before responding, she leans down to snog him breathless, nipping his lower lip as she does. He groans in response and holds her waist, nearing forgoing their conversation and indulging in another round from last night. Peggy takes advantage of his aroused distraction and sits straighter, waiting for him to focus. Daniel opens his eyes slightly, and she can't help but laugh at his expression.

"Where do you suggest we go? We can't exactly eat out around the University. Someone could spot us."

"Mmm there's a small restaurant just in town. I doubt anyone here would go there. And if they did then they have some explaining of their own to do." As he says this, his brows lift in hidden meaning, making Peggy curious. She tits her head and hovers over him, teasing a kiss on the corner of his lips.

"And may I ask what that is suppose to mean?"

"Let's just say... you need exclusive access to this 'restaurant' and I know no one from campus could possibly have it." His eyes flicker to the side, glancing away from her gaze. He's hiding something, she deduces. And its time to figure out what.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm" He nods and looks down at her, his eyes glazing over her body as he bites his lip. She sees this and takes advantage.

"No no... you don't get any fun," She teases, leaning down to him again. "Until you explain."

Daniel tosses his head back with a groan, knowing she really will tease him and not please. She chuckles lightly, kissing from his neck to his chest, making him curse under his breath. If she can't get it directly, she'll torture it out of him. He senses this is her purpose and laughs. Quickly, before she realizes, he flips them around and takes her wrist in his hands, moving them above her head.

"Daniel!" Their chests meet and and he can feel more than hear her laugh and sigh. "Alright, I suppose this is fair... Now that you have me, what will you do with me?"

He doesn't answer, instead his lips graze softly over her neck to her collarbone, nipping there before leaving a trail to her chest. She gasps and moans, biting her lip to try to keep quiet. It is the middle of the day after all, but Daniel doesn't seem to care. Their lips meet, moving as one with nips, teasing and on the brink of devouring.

"Still curious?" She opens her eyes, forcing down a moan, and looks up at him.

"What?" At this he laughs and releases her wrists, only to have one hand on the head board and the other on her thigh. She giggles quietly as their bodies come closer...

Peggy can see the desire dance across his eyes, a hesitate question lingering. Even their first time was teeming with uncertainty, and slightly less on the second, and yet he still is unsure. She doesn't want there to be hesitation between them. If they can pull this off, be together in secret, they must be comfortable with one another and confident in together. She knows this uncertainty has to end, and she plans to put a stop to it.

"You don't have to do that, Daniel. I'm here with you, now. I'm yours... you may do as you wish."

"You sure about that?" It wasn't a question of their love making, but more so on what she was implying with her words 'I'm yours'. Perhaps its too soon to say such a thing? But in her mind its not.

"I'm sure. You are the only man I have been with in so long. I plan to keep it that way." A grin passes over his lips before he unexpectedly leans down to connect their lips. "Besides... I wouldn't risk my livelihood and career on just anyone."

Daniel glances away momentarily, a blush creeping up his neck. Even though what they have now, what they could build and create together seems right, to others it may seem wrong. Peggy senses his turmoils and brushes her fingers through his hair, bring him in another kiss. Their bodies connect instantly filling each other perfectly. Easy to say, their appetite for dinner was well worked up when the time came.

So young, full of lust and love, the two were starved by the time the sun began to set. Daniel left to his dorm to change clothing. Wearily sneaking in and making sure to avoid his roommate, then returning to find Peggy fresh out of the shower.

"Wow." He glances up and down, her skin slightly wet from the water, leaving a small trail dripping from the bathroom. She laughs and shakes her head, reaching for her dress as she does.

"Its not a new sight for you, Daniel."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy seeing it," They laugh and she walks over to him, pressing a small kiss on his lips before shoving him out of the room.

"Shoo, I need to get dressed before we go anywhere. Its not as if I can go nude."

"Or we could... stay in?" Peggy crinkles her nose as he leans in closer, teasing her lips.

"We could... but I'm starving and really need something to eat."

He gives her a quick peck before walking out and sitting on the couch, checking his phone as he waits. It pings with a notification, a new friend request on Facebook. Its not someone he knows personally, so he begins to ignore it when a message comes through.

'Hey, we haven't met yet but I'm coming down to NY to get my degree. I heard you were the guy to go to for a tour of Brooklyn College?'

Although the semester has just started, Daniel had personally volunteered to give any newcomers a tour of the school when needed. His sister and brother had come here before him, so, he know the campus pretty well.

'Yeah that's me.' Daniel replies.

'Great! I'm transferring from London, so I won't be there for a few weeks. Will I still be able to get a tour?'

'Yeah. You just need to head over to the office building with your transcripts first, then I'll show you around."

'Perfect. Thanks!'

And in an instant, he signs off of Facebook, leaving Daniel with more questions than he cares to think about. How can someone from London know him? Unless Antonio had went on one of his tours with the Navy, rambling about his younger brother... That must be it.

But still curious, Daniel goes to the mystery man's page to see if he's truly who he says he is. Steven Rogers: Born in America, lives in London. Tall, muscular guy from the looks on his picture. Couple of friends in the background, partying and drinking, and he has a girlfriend, but it doesn't specify a name; but it does mention it in his bio.

'Brooklyn born and raised🤞. Living countries apart from the love of my life. Can't wait to see her again soon.'💗😘

Maybe this is why a guy from London wants to transfer colleges, he just wants to see his sweetheart. Daniel smiles at the sentiment. Maybe this guy is who he says he is. The page is private so he can't see Rogers posts, friends list, or pictures, but from a quick study he seems legit.

"Ready?" Daniel jumps from surprise, making Peggy chuckle. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"Haha, very funny," He stands up and pockets his phone. While he does, she walks by him, giving his bum a quick slap before rushing to the door. "Peggy!"

But she was already gone. He could hear her giggles in the hall so he leaves the apartment and runs after her, grabbing her by the waist when he catches her. Peggy laughs again, but her breath catches when he leans in, taking her lips in his.

"Told you he was perfect for you." A voice says from the end of the hall, shocking the two lovers.

"Isabel!" They break apart from their kiss and step away, faces as red as a tomato. She looks between them and laughs.

"Don't let me stop you. I just came by to give you this." She hands over a small box with a bow, then embraces Peggy. "I will give you a call when I get home."

"You're leaving already?"

"Not only are you, shall we say, occupied for the moment," At this Peggy glances at Daniel, who takes a small step away from her again. "But William has been up and down the walls driving Agatha mad and Micheal should be returning soon, so I need to be there before then."

"I suppose that is a good enough reason..." Izzy laughs and embraces her once more. Then turns to Daniel.

"I won't tell anyone about you two, I swear it. But if I discover you hurt her in any way-"

"Isabel." Izzy looks at her sister before turning back to Daniel.

"My husband isn't the only one's whose served. I know how to hide a body. And they'll never find yours."

"Are you quite finished?" At this she laughs and slaps Daniel on the shoulder.

"Don't piss yourself, Lad. I was only having a go at you." He chuckles but avoids both woman's gaze, leaving them to laugh. Peggy nudges him, calming his nerves before Isabel leaves and the two walk out of the building after Peggy places the gift inside her apartment.

As the get in the car, Daniel reaches over and intertwines their fingers, making a smile appear on her face. She asks where they're going and he continues to give her directions as they drive. On the last turn they reach a small building and Peggy quickly realizes where they are. A club. But before she utters a word, Daniel presses a finger to his lip and raises his eyebrows. Before she realizes it, he reaches over to kiss her cheek and steps out of the car. Thoroughly confused, she follows him.

Once inside the loud, blasting music fills their ears, making Peggy recoil. She tries to pull away, taking Daniel's hand in hers to leave, but the odd secret smile on his face causes her to let him lead her through. They pass by people dancing and drinking, the lights bright in the dim darkness of the room, but where he takes her is pitch black.

"Daniel where are we?" She squeezes his hand as she looks around the small room.

"You'll see." Even through the darkness she can see the smirk on his lips. She chuckles and leans in, nipping it off his face.

He pulls her close, so close their lips are a breath apart, but rather than indulge, he pulls something off a shelf and the floor shifts aside revealing a dim light and stairs. She gasps and steps back, leaving Daniel to take her hand in his as they descend the stairs. When they do, the energetic music from the club dwindles down and turns to something softer, and yet lively. They walk further in the room and saw the warm lighting contrasting to the dark and illuminating sight of the club above. When they are in the view of the bar, a voice sounds from the drinks.

"Danny?! What are you doing here?"

"Mari, hey!" He replies, nudging Peggy who looks at him with a confused expression.

"Oh! Who's this?" The woman at the bar shaking a drink asks, smirking at Peggy as she walks in holding Daniel's hand.

"Mariana this is Peggy. Peggy this is my sister Mariana."

Mariana walks across the bar and shakes Peggy's hand, then embraces Daniel. A bright grin plasters across her face as she looks between the two and Daniel can already sense where this is going.

"So I'm assuming a private table for two?" The teasing glisten in her eyes tells it all, and her brother can't help but shake his head, his eyes closing in frustration.

"Mari..."

"Come on Danny. Its a yes or a no."

Peggy glances between them and tries to bite back a smirk as Daniel nods and looks away. Mariana leads them to the corner of the room in privacy and takes their drink order. Once she does, she walks away with a knowing look, teasing Daniel as she goes.

"I didn't know you had a sister. Or... that there was a small bar under the club."

"Yeah it belongs to my brother in law. I've been coming here since I was, like, 14." At this her eyes go wide, a smile smile pulling at her lips.

"Well I would be shocked if I didn't do something similar." He laughs at this and reaches for her hand again, and she gladly returns it.

"So..."

"So..."

They laugh awkwardly and smile, their fingers intertwining. Peggy blushes as he lifts their hands and kisses the back of hers.

"We're really doing this?" Daniel asks nervously. His eyes looking down,unsure.

"I'd say so. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought you back to mine."

He chuckles lightly and squeezes her hand, and she squeezes back. Its been too long since she has felt this way; safe and loved. Even though she and Daniel have just met, its as if everything has calmed and the world is right again. As if all the terror and fear she has felt over the last month have shrunk and a light has blossomed through the darkness. Daniel and his smile and humor. His happiness and kind ways bring out that light, and Peggy wants nothing more than to see where this all goes.

Although she doesn't expect anything dramatic to happen anytime soon like marriage, she does expect a very happy future nonetheless. These past few days have been a whirlwind, and the man sitting across from her has somehow managed to help resolve it. Daniel doesn't know it yet but she is more than grateful they appeared in each others lives when they did, and little does Peggy know he feels the same.

With such an abrupt start to a relationship, they can only imagine where it will go, but once their hearts connect as one, there is no stopping the endless light in their lives.

After a few moments of silence, Peggy walks away to the ladies room. "If the waitress pops by, I'll just have a whiskey."

"Yeah sure, no problem." She pecks his cheek and walks away, giving Mariana the window she needs to sit across from Daniel. "Mari! Wha-where did you come from?"

"I'm pretty sure Papai gave you the talk a long time ago, Daniel." He sighs and shakes his head, a low chuckle emitting from him.

"Very funny, Mariana. But seriously what are you doing?"

"Oh no, you don't get to ask the questions. I do. I haven't seen you since you left for the University and then you show up with a woman on your arm. A woman, might I add, that is drop dead gorgeous." Daniel shuffles uncomfortably in his seat, looking anywhere he can to avoid his sister's gaze. "Danny, how did you meet her? Where is she from? Wh-"

"Mar. We've only known each other for a few weeks. This is literally our first date and I have no idea how to answer your questions because I don't know. We haven't had time to... talk."

Her brow lifts in curiosity before her mind connects the dots. When she does she gasps loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Daniel! You- oh my- I can't believe this!" He looks around to make sure there are no onlookers, before shushing her and asking her to keep quiet. "So you took her to bed before you got to know her? Real smart, Danny."

"We didn't-" He stops and looks around once more, trying to lower his voice. "It wasn't planned, okay? It just happened and we haven't had time to address... whatever it it is we started. What with classes and-"

"She's at the same school you are?" She crosses her arms on the table and leans closer, anxious to listen to his answer.

"In a way, yeah." His cheeks flush red and he begins to fidget again, making Mariana curious. "Its complicated, okay. I- we- just can we get our order or not?"

"You're avoiding this conversation quite eagerly, but I'll let it slide this once. You'll just have to explain more later."

Daniel sighs and glances away, giving the drink orders and hangs his head low when she leaves. Its not as if he can tell her everything, at least not right now. What would she think if she knew Peggy was his professor? More importantly, what would Papai think? As he's lost in his thought he doesn't realize another waitress dropping off their drinks or Peggy returning to her seat.

"Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah I'm fine. Its just..."

"Your sister came over while I was away, didn't she?" His silence is all the answer she needs. "Well if its any consolation, we can tell her some bit of the truth, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'll explain what I can later. Right now its just us." She smiles shyly at this, and he takes her hand in his again; just as before. Then releases it and they glance through the menus for their food. They settle for a simple order of roasted chicken and sides of broccoli and mashed potatoes, and sit, waiting.

"What now?"

"Uh... I guess tell me about yourself?" Peggy chuckles lightly and reaches for his hand again, tightening her grip slightly before relaxing.

"Well, I was born in Hampstead, just outside of London. You know nearly everything with my education given my record you found," He laughs nervously and sips his drink, his cheek turning red. She grins at him and squeezes his hand in reassurance. She doesn't mind. "I have one brother, Micheal, and my grandmother Agatha lives with my sister-in-law Isabel, who you've just met."

"Wait, Micheal? So that's who your friend, or uh, sister was talking about yesterday...and today?"

"Yes, that's him. He's away in the army currently. He enlisted shortly after we received the news about our parents. Even with their illness... they still encouraged him to go." At this he sits back slightly, shocked at her words.

"Your parents are sick?" Worry edges in his face and Peggy can't help but look away, the tears begin welling up in them.

"My, uhm... parents aren't doing very well, yes. Mum is doing the worst. Each paycheck I get I send more than half of it home to pay for hospitals, medicine, everything they need. Our home..." She sighs deeply, her head hung low. "The reason I graduated so early was because I had to take so many extra classes while working to pay for medical bills and everything else. Micheal couldn't do as much what with him being away."

"I'm so sorry, Peggy. I had no idea." She nods solemnly and wipes away a loose tear. The reality of her situation resurfacing. Her parents are dying and the only thing she can do is pay for them to live a little while longer, and yet she can't even see them.

Daniel sense her distress and stands, making his way over to her, sitting down in the booth, and wraps her in a hug. Giving the only comfort he can at the moment. She leans into and relaxes, the anguish somewhat relieved.

"This is suppose to be a date not..." She shakes her head and looks up at him, her eyes slightly red and puffy.

"Hey, its okay. I don't mind, Peg. Just as long as you're okay?" Peggy nods and leans against him, relaxing in his embrace. Before they know it, Mariana walks to their booth to take their food order, and can't help but notice Peggy's state.

"Its only the first date, Danny, and you already made her cry? O que há de errado com você!" She slaps his shoulder and he lifts his arms in defeat.

"Its not like that, Mari!" Peggy looks up and hides a small behind her hand.

"Daniel did nothing wrong, Mariana, I assure you." She squints her eyes at her brother before speaking.

"É melhor você não estragar tudo, irmão." She says glaring at him, and he chuckles lightly and blushes, shyly glancing at Peggy. She looks between the two siblings, confused, but says nothing.

"I won't, okay? Could you just... take our order?"

She smirks and takes out her notebook and paper, and writes down what they want. Once she does she winks and hurries off with the menus.

"So you know about me, how about yourself. Besides what you told me at the party." He smiles and huffs a laugh, grateful she remembers that night, and thinks for a moment.

"Well you know I wasn't born here, I was born in Portugal. I have one sister and one brother. Mariana you've already met. She's married and has a son, Filipe. My older brother, Antonio, is currently in the Navy, so you won't get to meet him for a while. You already know about my dad's deli shop." Peggy smiles as Daniel speaks, getting lost in his voice. "I graduated from Brooklyn Technical High school and came here to Brooklyn College. Then we met and... now here we're."

She laughs at that and looks away. What a spot to be in now. To think its only been a short while together and yet, a lifetime. No matter what the future holds, she's glad to have this time with him now.

Soon enough their food arrives and they eat, content and happy in this moment. Their date continues on with small talk and banter. Stories of their siblings and childhood. But eventually they finish and leave the restaurant, heading back to her apartment. In the morning, Daniel made his way to his dorm room, getting ready for his classes that day. No one the wiser to what he had done over the weekend, not even his roommate.

"Come on, Daniel. You were gone the past two days. I didn't see you once! Where'd you go?" Daniel huffs as he slips on his jacket and grabs his bag, filled with books and journals for the lectures in class. "And don't say its none of my business either. I'll find out eventually if you don't tell me straight."

"Jack, do you have to be so damn nosy?"

"If you must know, yes. I do." He says with his arms crossed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We went to that bar and saw Madame Carter with her friend. I left and you didn't and I haven't seen you since. Makes me wonder what you were up to with our professor."

He chuckles and looks at Jack, completely amused. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything. She's our professor, like you said."

"Then why didn't you leave the bar?" He squints his eyes slightly, an accusing under tone in his voice.

"Thompson, I did. The only reason I didn't leave right after you was because I had a drink. You know.... what you do in a bar? Madame Carter left after her friend did, then I did later on."

"If you weren't with our hot professor, then where were you? Because if you got laid-"

"Jack! What the- you're not my dad, first off. And secondly I was with family the whole weekend. I haven't seen my sister or nephew since graduation. They live in town and I stayed there. Is that a crime? Cause last time I checked, it wasn't."

Thompson thinks for a moment, but decides to drop the matter. "Okay,I guess that makes sense." Daniel in turn rolls his eyes and tosses Jack's bag at him.

"You coming or what? We're gonna be late if you don't get off your ass."

He huffs and follows Daniel, both sitting in a seat in Madame Carter's class. As they do she catches Daniel's eye, a small smirk on her lips before starting the lecture. They all grab their books and notes and listen, no one the wiser to the glances shared between Peggy and Daniel.

After the class ended and everyone was dismissed, Daniel slipped a note onto her desk before leaving.

_Bite to eat tonight? Meet at yours?_

She smiles at this and tucks it away in her hand bag, then writes a return letter to him. At study hall she manages to spot him by himself, so, she then drops it slyly by him in secret; a little more sway in her hips as she walks away. Daniel notices and bites back a smile as he read her note.

_I'll see you then❤_

For several weeks they have made a routine. On week days they go to class and act normally -as student and professor- then sneak off together at the end of the day for a bite to eat or simply stay in and watch a movie; perhaps Netflix and chill...

Aside from that, on weekends, they spend most time inside, either all day in Peggy's apartment or out on the town, away from the university. Every Saturday they spend the evening in the small restaurant below the club, sometimes chatting away with Mariana or talking to one another. Then turn in for the night and relax; sleep.

Tonight was such a night as that. The sun had set for the night and the apartment was quiet aside from the shower running. Peggy was showering while Daniel was in the bedroom, comfortable on the bed. He lies on his stomach, turned away from the door, browsing through his phone. As he lays comfortable, unexpecting, the door opens slowly, making a low creaking sound. Unbothered, he continues to scroll through Facebook. Once fully distracted, the woman comes up behind him, runs her hands over his bare back, and sits next to him. A smile pulls at his lips as she kisses his cheek.

The bed creaks slightly as she moves to hover over him, leaning down and laying on top. Her belly against his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Her legs are in between his, comfortable and relaxed. Daniel chuckles lightly as he feels her squeeze him from behind, snuggling closer until she's completely comfortable. She sighs against him, her breath tickling the back of his neck. Again he chuckles, and then turns over to his side, maneuvering their position.

She groans softly before wrapping a leg over his waist and her arm over his torso, resting her head on his chest over his heart. Daniel sighs and warps his arms around her shoulders, letting her lean into his side. With one arm around her, his free hand continues scrolling, enjoying the quiet time they have together.

"You good, Peg?" She sighs happily and kisses his chest before wiggling closer.

"Mm," Peggy closes her eyes and sighs, content and on the brink of sleep, but as she tries the light from his phone distracts her. "Daniel..." She groans, burying her face in his chest.

"Hm?" He looks down at her and feels her move around, lifting her head glaring at his phone.

"That is distracting. Just... sleep. Put it down for a while and-" She stops suddenly, her body tense, as she looks at the person who's post he is looking at.

"Uh, Peggy? You okay?"

"How do you know him?" She sits up straighter and points at the name. He notices her demeanor and sits up as well, his arm dropping from her shoulder.

"He sent me a request a few weeks ago. I guess he's starting the semester late and coming here."

"What!? No! Y-you can't be serious??"

"Peggy what's wrong? You know him?"

At this she is completely stiff, her breathing faster and more panicked. Just when everything began to fall into place, began to feel real and happy, something comes along and brings it down.

"I-I can't stay here." She shakes her head rigorously and starts to get out of bed, but he stops her, worry filling his body.

"Peg, what-"

"Daniel he tried to kill me!"

And with that echoing, dreadful statement, the room goes silent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> O que há de errado com você!: What is wrong with you!  
> É melhor você não estragar tudo, irmão.:You better not screw it up, brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel looks at her mortified, a deep dry swallow working its way down his throat as the her words sink in. Steven Rogers, a guy from London, is coming to here to see his 'sweetheart', and Peggy knows him. Saying he almost killed her. And that's when it all makes sense. The random request and messages, the lack of photos, and his bio. He has a hidden obsession, and a deadly one at that.

"Peggy... what do you mean he tried to kill you?" 

She moves off the bed to stand, pacing as she does. The room is silent for several moments, the only sound being her footsteps and ragged breathing. She lifts her hands and runs them through the front of her face to her hair, fear and worry edged in her features. Daniel stands at this and takes her hands in his, she begins to fight against him, so he draws her in an embrace, willing any horrific memory she is seeing to go away. 

"Its okay, Peg. I'm here." She sobs silently, her tears wetting his shoulder, but he doesn't care. Daniel leans back and sits down on the bed, and she allows him to place her in his lap, holding her tight. After some time she begins to simmer down, relaxing in his comforting arms. 

"I'm sorry..." She mumbles into his neck, holding him close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Peg. If you don't wanna explain what happened-" 

"That's just it, Daniel. I don't know." He looks at her curiously, unsure what she could mean. "Steve and I... we went to High School together. After his father died, he and his mum moved to London. We met in class and...well he didn't turn out to be the person I thought he was. At first he seemed kind and amusing. He hated bullies," She chuckles lightly. "He and James would stand up to any jerk that would tease or hurt anyone. 

But... then things had changed. We started seeing one another, dating. My parents sickness was becoming worse and so I had to be away. I didn't have a choice. What with so many bloody classes and having to graduate so early, having a relationship was not my top priority. And Steve couldn't see that..."

Daniel listens intently to every word. Not once interrupting or asking an impetuous question. Only listening and paying attention to what she has to say. To what she explains. His suspicion of Rogers is becoming more accurate and clear. He's not someone to be trusted. 

Peggy looks to Daniel, wondering if he's alright with this. With her story, and he seems to be hanging on to her every word. At this she smiles a small smile and leans into him. His arms squeezing her tighter before she moves off of his lap and sits next to him, her head resting on his shoulder and hand in his; their fingers intertwined. 

"We never had this." He looks at her curious. "Quiet time. Alone. Rogers was always obsessed with seeing me, spending time together. At first it seemed he was just wanting a date, but his behavior... his word... they said a different story.

Steve had started stalking me, keeping my friends from me. Calling constantly. And worst of all he-" Her voice wavers and she squirms around, memories replaying in her mind. "He hit me. Repeatedly."

"He-" Daniel stiffens at this, moving away and grasping her face in his hands, noticing the tears appear again. 

"I tried to end it. Asked him to leave me be. But he was obsessed, Daniel. And the moment I told him off he-" Peggy begins to shake again, sobbing into his shoulder. Daniel immediately acts and embraces her, angry at what he hears. "And that's not even when he tried to-"

"Don't talk, Peg. Just relax, okay? I'm right here querida."

"No Daniel. If I don't say it now... I won't be able to." She pulls away from his arms and looks down. Shaking her head vigorously

"Peg I don't need to know about your past. All I need to know is that you are happy and safe."

"I won't be if he comes here, darling. That's what I'm trying to explain. This affects us both!"

"How?" His eyes squint slightly looking at her. Unsure at what she could possibly mean.

"Daniel... He tried to kill me because he thought I was seeing someone else. He thought I wanted to end it because I moved on. And now I actually have..."

"Peg, I'm confused here." He shakes his head, attempting to unravel the information she had laid upon him. "Steve Rogers hurt you for what?"

"I didn't have the time to be with him. He took that as an excuse for seeing someone else, which I was not! I was taking extra classes at a university and talking with a friend. Steve saw and...it didn't end well."

As if on instinct as she remembers that dreadful night, Peggy runs a hand along her neck. The feeling of his hand ghostly there. Daniel sees this movement and instantly understand. Rogers nearly choked her to death. He takes her hand in his and kisses the back gently, pulling a blush from her neck. 

"Do you want me to get you some tea?" He asks, his voice soft and low. Offering any comfort he may give her. She nods but doesn't make eye contact, still trapped in the hell of her mind. 

He walks through her apartment and grabs the kettle, fills it with water to boil and waits; his thoughts filling his own mind. Steve Rogers would cause a lot of trouble if he really came to New York, back to Brooklyn. If he saw Peggy... If he knew or suspected she was with someone-anyone- he could lash out and hurt her again. 

This whole scenario was insane. A crazy obsessed ex was traveling across the world to be with someone he tried to kill in a rage of jealousy. She wants nothing to do with him and yet the idiot can't take a hint. Peggy's been through too much in her life and Roger's isn't helping the situation. He's making it worse. How a man can put his hands on a woman, hurt her, almost kill her, and not care? Is beyond him. Steve knew the hardship Peggy had to deal with when it came to her parents, and yet he still made things harder. 

Daniel shakes his head, then jumps as the kettle steams. As long as he has a say or can take any action, Peggy will be safe and never know the end of Roger's pain again. Distracted with his thoughts, he isn't careful when he pours the water in the cup and burns his hand.

"Shit!" He pulls it away and shakes it rapidly, the hot water burning his skin. 

"Daniel?" Peggy calls out.

"Just a sec, Peg," He answers, cursing under his breath silently before finishing her tea. Carefully placing it on a tray, he walks into the bedroom and sets it on the night stand, offering it to her. 

"Darling, what happened to your hand?"She asks with worry, holding his wrist to examine him. 

"Its fine, Peggy. The water from the kettle got me." She looks up at him and sighs, mumbling under her breath 'silly man'. She then stands and kisses his cheek gently before heading to the bathroom. "Peg?" But she doesn't answer, instead he hears movement and shuffling, then a small door shutting. 

Peggy walks out and sits on the bed, one leg draped over the edge and the other she sits on while reaching out to hold his wrist again. He looks from her to the medical bag and sighs, knowing he won't win this battle. Impatiently she pats the bed in front of her and he sits down, letting her clean his hand, place ointment over it, and wrap it up. 

"There, now keep it clean and wrapped. Place it under cool water and don't use any oils or anything like that. Keep a compression on it and a little bit of Aloe will help it heal as well." Daniel smirks as he listens to her talk, he never knew she was so knowledgeable about treating burns. 

"Yes, Dr. Carter," He tease, making her chuckle and lightly shove his shoulder. They laugh and he asks how she knows as much as she does. 

"During my extra classes I took a year of nursing and basic medical lessons."

"Impressive." He exclaims, "Maybe you can help me with another medical problem I have to deal with." At this she tilts her head suspiciously. She hasn't noticed anything wrong with him. 

"What's that?"

"My heart." Now she is all but perplexed, not fully knowing what he's saying. 

"Your heart? And what's wrong with it...?" Her voice lifts to a high pitch, her suspicion of his meaning forming as she notices a grin pull at his lips. 

"You." He states, pulling her in for a kiss. She giggles into it and wraps her arms around him, their bodies never separating the rest of the night.

As the weekend ends, the week begins, and the two lovers keep their distance as much as possible, but its quite apparent that Daniel has a favorite teacher. At least to Thompson.

"I still say you have a thing for her."

"Jack, she's pretty, yes, I admit it. But that's it." Daniel says while doing his French assignment. 

Peggy had spoken with him after everyone had left, not about the assignment or their date, but about his hand. She asked him to keep an eye on it. Although its not serious, it can easily become worse. And to Daniel's surprise, Jack saw the encounter between them. Luckily they stood an appropriate distance away from one another, and they weren't being too flirtatious. 

"Didn't look like that from what I saw after class." Daniel sighs in frustration and turns to his roommate, glaring 

"Thompson, what do you want me to say here? She noticed my hand and asked me what was wrong and if I could finish the assignment in time. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

He chuckles in response and shakes his head, walking towards Daniel. "Right, cause she knows about... what did you do again? Burned it? How could she know anything about that?"

"Actually she knows a lot," He snaps, but catches himself in time to simmer down. "Madame Carter told me to keep it cool and compressed and to use aloe on it to help the skin heal."

"How would she know all of that?"

"Maybe she took nursing classes? She did graduate high school and college, Jack. She seems pretty smart to me."

"Yeah, and not too bad looking either," Jack laughs, clapping a hand on Daniel's back before jumping into his bed, magazine in hand. Daniel sees what it is and rolls his eyes, immature imbecile. 

He looks away from Thompson and flips through the paper, jousting down ideas until he sees a note. A note, more specifically, in Peggy's handwriting. 

_Can't meet tonight, too many bloody papers. Rain check? I'll make it up to you, I promise💗_

Daniel smiles and starts to write a note in return.

_That's okay, it can wait. Whenever you want, Peg. You know where to find me :)_

As he finishes his response, he immediately panics. How will he get this to her? Then he looks down at the assignment and then at the note. He could simply pretend he was confused and see her in the classroom, pretend to inquire the instructions for the work. Daniel stands and grabs the papers, ready to leave, but Jack stops him. 

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"I need to ask Madame Carter about the assignment. Unless you know when this is due and what-"

"Yeah I have no clue. I wasn't paying attention."

"Of course you weren't." With that he leaves the dorm and goes to find her. 

When he does she is sitting at her desk, papers thrown about, with a concentrated look on her face. Peggy was marking and writing in a constant rhythm, her mind lost in a trance of work. From a glance he can see the turmoil and stress upon her expression, though she tries to hide it, its not enough. She's getting overwhelmed with all the work, maybe she could use a 2 minute break.

Daniel opens the door and slips inside, shutting it as quietly as he can. Although it doesn't seem to matter because Peggy doesn't seem to hear anything. Her hands are on her temple in frustration. He sneaks behind her, her head is still down, not paying attention. Before Madame Carter is aware, a pair or arms wrap around her from behind, causing her to jump. She turns in fear and relaxes at the sight of Daniel. 

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She exclaims in a hushed tone. He laughs and kisses her cheek, making her push him away. "Daniel... we could be seen. What are you doing here?" The fear and concern is etched into every feature of her face, but Daniel already checked before coming in the room; no one is in the hall yet.

"I came to give you this." He hands her the note, but before she reads it he presses his lips onto hers. A sigh escapes her before she pulls away.

"Daniel..." She looks around to make sure no one comes through the door, and happily sees nothing there. He chuckles and pulls her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

Small fluttering toils in her belly as he does, her heart beat quickly picking up. He pulls away, causing her to lean more into him, her lips puckered and eyes closed. Daniel then places on more atop her head and steps back. With a groan she turns away, knowing they can't stay too close for too long. It eats away at her, gnawing from the inside. She's never felt so happy, so safe, as she has with Daniel. Whenever he holds her hand, embraces her, kisses her. No matter what touch he lays upon her, she instantly flutters with happiness. However their moments are fleeting outside her apartment, and in her mind its never enough. 

Voices echo down the hall and they instantly pull apart. Peggy sits down at her desk and drops the note into her bag while Daniel wipes away the lipstick and keeps his assignment in his hand, making the impression he's there to ask questions. It all happened so fast it take all she has not to laugh at how quick and convincing they must look. At the opening of the door the two turn and look at the people the voices came from, and Peggy visibly pales at the sight of one of them. Of course its him...

"Ah! Madame Carter, I see you have...company?" The head of school says in a questioning tone. Peggy then stands at this. 

"Yes, my student, Daniel here, needed some questions answered about the paper handed out this morning." 

"I see," He smiles at her with a lingering eye, but does no more. Daniel notices the look and instantly tenses, but Peggy's soft clear of her throat makes him relax a bit. "Well we received a new student today and have been making the tour around campus, as well as making introductions to his professors. It would seem you are the last one on the list." 

"Indeed," She chokes out, looking at her worst nightmare. 

"Yes, someone from your own familiarity." He laughs. "This is Steven Rogers, he has transferred all the way from London to return home." Steve does nothing but smile bashfully, his eyes never once leaving Peggy.

Daniel, the outcast of the moment, watches the entire exchange, his blood boiling at the sight before him. He's really here, and Peggy is more terrified then she'll ever care to admit. More than the dean even notices, or cares to if he wasn't so busy looking at her like a damn dinner plate.

"It is a good thing that you both are here, actually. More like the perfect coincidence." He states looking between Carter and her student. "Mr. Sousa, after our stop here with introducing Miss Carter and Mr. Rogers, you were our last stop to see."

"I was?" 

"Yeah," Steve laughs, taking one second to look away from Peggy. "Since its late in the year and midterms are coming up soon, I need a tutor. Someone who knows the classes and courses enough to lend a hand." The dean laughs and clasp a hand on Rogers back, though it is a small, soft sound, Daniel notices the jump Peggy makes backwards, as well as her stiff stance and shaking hand.

The head master has Steve and his new professor make a formal introduction and shake hands.

"Welcome to the University, Mr. Rogers." They shake hands,and it appears civilly, but Peggy feels his tight lingering grip, causing a chill to run up her spine. 

More like welcome to Hell...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble heats up at the University. What will Peggy do? Will she stay or run away?

After Steve and the head of school leave the room, Daniel turns to Peggy and holds her hand. To say she was shaking would be an understatement. To say she was afraid would not be a strong enough description. Peggy was mortified. Her skin faded several shades into a ghostly pale white. Her breathing was uneven and faint, almost as if she were unconsciously trying to hide it at all.

"Hey..." He says softly, hoping to break her out of her petrified state, but at the same time not scare her more. "Peggy..." He whispers, taking her face in his hands. She jumps slightly, not realizing he had moved so close, and sighs deeply.

"I'm sorry," She mumbles as she looks away. Her arms crossing protectively against her chest.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Peg." He pulls her into an embrace and kisses her temple, holding her as close as physically possible.

Once they pull away he places one hand under her chin and kisses her lips softly, confidently, making her sigh once more. When they pull apart he kisses all along her head, cheek, and neck, arising a giggle from within her.

"Daniel..." He chuckles against her skin and steps back.

"I'll see you soon, okay? Just promise me one thing." At this requests she looks at him curiously.

"What's that?" He sets down his assignment and bends over to pick up his note and hand it to her.

"Don't forget about this." She smiles, a small blush creeping up her neck as she nods and bites her lower lip.

Daniel walks out of the classroom and makes his way down the hall when he runs into something, more like someone. When he looks up he notices Steve Rogers in front of him.

"Hey," He says, reaching out his hand. Daniel takes it and they shake. "So we finally meet in person.

"Uh yeah, we do," He chuckles and looks away. The thought of what this man has done to Peggy is still fresh on his mind.

"So... you're going to help me with all this?" Daniel says he will as they continue to walk further down the hall.

"Its not so bad right now. Easy enough to say the least." He suggest they meet at study hall on Tuesdays and Thursday's to get Roger's caught up on his work, which he agrees to. As they keep walking Daniel realizes he left his assignment back in the class room. "Shit. I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" Steve asks, looking at Daniel as he starts running.

"I forgot something." He shouts. Once inside, Peggy jumps unexpectedly.

"Daniel? What are you doing back here?" He explains he left his assignment and she hands it to him and laughs. Steve walks over to the door and opens it, only to stop and watch Daniel and Peggy.

"Thanks," She smiles at this and happens to glance at the door, immediately frowning and looking away. Daniel follows her gaze and his own smile drops as well while he steps away.

"Rogers, hey." Steve looks between them, his eyes squinting suspiciously. What the two don't see is his hand balling into a fist behind his back.

"Sorry, am I interrupting something? Looks like I am." His calm demeanor sends shivers down Peggy's spine, causing her to keep her gaze elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh no," Daniel laughs, "I left my paper here and came to get it back. Not like I can get it done if its not in my dorm."

Steve nods at this, still suspicious of what they were doing alone, laughing and smiling without a care in the world. The last time he checked, Peggy never looked at him like that. The three all stand awkwardly in the room, an odd silence filling around them. Daniel knows Peggy is feeling unnerved and suggests he and Rogers head out, check the dorms and study hall, but Steve declines the offer.

"Actually I was hoping to speak to Miss Carter alone. You know, about all the work I'll have to make up and everything."

Again, a still and uncomfortable silence. Steve continues to glance between them, his suspicion growing more and more with each passing moment. The shuffling of papers from Peggy's desk is the only sound in the room. She walks past Daniel and looks at Steve.

"Well I wouldn't mind so much if I weren't in a hurry." She feigns a smile. "But I'm quite sure Dr. Warren informed you that Daniel here will be helping you with your studies. I'm sure he wouldn't mind catching you up on what you've missed." As she says this she looks over at Daniel, her eyes pleading for help.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind." Steve again looks between them and chuckles dryly. Peggy takes this moment and slips past him, out of the room to leave the building. Daniel walks by Rogers and gestures for him to follow. "So, what part of London are you from?"

He tries to keep the conversation civil, normal, and light as possible. Maybe if it stays that way, Steve will stop giving him strange looks. And after a while, he does. But he doesn't drop his worry. As both young men make their way through the corridor and through the dorms, they run into Thompson.

"Danny, hey. Have you-" Jack stops and sees his roommate isn't alone. A new guy's on campus. "Great. Don't tell me we have another roomy."

Steve chuckles at this and extends his hand. "No I'm bunked down the hall with Wilkes. I'm Steve, Steve Rogers. I just transferred here."

"Yeah? Where from?" They shake hands and Thompson eyes him suspiciously.

"London." At this Jack laughs.

"Funny, cause you don't have an accent. Unlike our professor who's also from there."

Steve smiles at the mention of Peggy, and Daniel can't help but frown. That smile isn't an innocent one by the look of it. Jack doesn't notice though. Daniel watches the exchange between them and can't help but roll his eyes. He can already sense a migraine from these two interacting.

"Yeah, I, uh, was born in America and moved there for a few years. But Pe-uh- the professor must have been born there or... lived there a lot longer than I did."

"Hm, yeah I guess that makes sense," Thompson pats Rogers shoulder. "So, big guy... I'm guessing you're into football?" Steve chuckles as says no, he prefers baseball.

As the two make conversation, Daniel simply watches with disinterest. The sooner he can leave, the better. He needs to check on Peggy, at the very least make sure she's still here and not run off. The very sight of Rogers had her more shaken up than he could have imagined. Only think what she would have done if they were actually alone. She may have actually fainted or cried out in fear. Just from imagining this, Daniel starts to become weary and goes into his dorm.

"What's with him?" Steve asks.

"Huh?" Jack turns to look where his roommate went and shrugs his shoulders. "He probably just went to study or... do work or something. He's one of those that takes his schooling a bit too seriously."

"School overall or a specific class?"

"Uhh... overall. But he does favor French and Chemistry."

At Jack's response, Steve's stance stiffens. "French?" Jack nods in confirmation which turns Roger's thoughts around and around in his mind. "I've been meaning to ask, what's with Daniel and... the professor? Miss Carter."

"Nothing last time I checked. Though I will say this," He leans in a bit closer and lowers his voice. "She is a favorite to a lot of guys, Danny in particular."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," He laughs. "But I mean, have you seen her? She's-"

"Oh I saw her. She's something else alright."

The two continue to talk and walk down the hall, making good acquaintance, much to Daniel's dismay. He paces in his dorm as Jack and Steve talk their heads off about anything they can think of. He tries to focus on the moment, work on his actual French assignment, but his thoughts keep wondering back to Peggy. Even when Jack does come back to the room, Daniel's mind still wonders.

As the hours pass by, Daniel can't take it anymore. He has to see Peggy. Quickly he grabs a bag and packs a few essential: A shirt, jeans, underwear, shoes, and a book. One of Peggy's favorites by Agatha Christie. Once done, he tosses the bag over his shoulder and heads towards the door, but yet again is stopped by his roommate.

"Wait, where are you going? Its almost lights out."

"Jack we don't have a damn curfew. It's just not permitted to leave the dorm building after a certain hour."

"My point exactly. Its almost midnight and that 'certain hour' started an hour ago." He squints his eyes at his roommate suspiciously, making Daniel uncomfortable.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. I've got a lot going on with my family right now and I need to leave for the night."

At this Jack's eyes widen in shock. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just..." He didn't expect to make up a lie so soon. And now he doesn't have a choice. "My dad hasn't been doing so great. My sister's been off work and... it's just a lot going on."

"Damn. Okay then. Just don't be late like you were when the semester started." Jack teases, making Daniel throw a comic at him.

"Whatever."

Daniel then leaves the dorms and sneaks out the building without being seen. Once he's sure he's off campus, he catches a cab to Peggy's apartment building. When there he knocks on the door in a panic. What if she already left? She'll never come back. He'll never see her again. What if what they had was nothing at all? What if it was just a fling? As his worries tumble around in his mind, his heart beats faster, until the door opens.

"Daniel!" She sighs in relief and snogs him breathless, her lips pressing against his. When they pull away she is out or breath and blushing red. He chuckles happily, knowing she was here. Knowing she was still with him. At this very thought a tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek.

"Peg? Are you okay"

She doesn't answer instead she looks away and takes his hand in hers, pulling him inside. Even though its a weekday and they shouldn't be together so soon, she can't help it. The day has been a dreadful one to say the least.She then pulls him to her room and kisses him again, much more confidently than before. While doing so she reaches one hand into his hair from his neck, and the other to pull at his shirt, making Daniel freeze. He knows where this is going and he fears this is not what she really wants. Its not what she needs.

"This is a bad idea, Peggy. You've had... a day. Maybe we shouldn't do this right now."

"I don't care, Daniel. I just... I need something- anything - to help me forget. I don't want to think about the day. I just want you." He sighs at this and raises his hand to brush a finger over her cheek. A loose tear escaping.

She's afraid, but not of him- no not of Daniel- of Steve. They both had hoped he wouldn't come. Hoped he would disappear and not become a problem, but here he was. A problem. Peggy already had bags packed and stowed away in her closet, Daniel could see them peeking out. Hopefully he can convince her to stay, convince her this, them, is enough.

Peggy looks up at him, eyes shining in the soft glow of the light. He leans down and presses his lips to hers, soft and assuring. She seems to melt in his touch, her legs already giving way. Daniel wraps his arms around her, holstering her back up, giving her leverage he hadn't thought of. She lifts her right leg to his waist and straddles him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands cup her bum to hold her steady. Steady enough to make his way to the bed where he lays her down. She lightly chuckles at this, keeping her legs firm where they are, feeling the growing, stiff, effect this has on him.

Daniel grins into her neck, already letting go. Peggy moves her hands through his hair, over her shoulders, and down his chest. She then moans in delight at his quickness of hand. Her blouse is already unbuttoned, as are her trousers. In a countering haste, she removes his own as well.

"Daniel..." He then takes this moment to kiss her lips, rendering all thoughts from her mind to swirl into the void of being forgotten.

All barrier of clothing is then tossed out of the way, long forgotten on the floor. As their lips press together in an ever slow kiss, their bodies slide and move together as one. Soft moans fill the air, the growing need for release building with each second. Daniel finishes first, followed by his beloved. With a gasp she releases him, her legs falling away and heart pounding endlessly. Daniel uses his forearms for support to kiss her head tenderly before lying beside her.

"Stay," He says out of the blue.

"What?" She asks, her breath heavy and mind still wondering.

"Peg, please stay. You don't have to run off." This immediately gets her attention, making her brow arise slightly. "I can see the packed bags. I know what you plan to do, or at least want to do. But..." He trails off, unsure how to express his concern and love. She means more to him than what he's prepared to admit, and Peggy is the same.

"Daniel...I don't know what he will do. That is what frightens me." She turns on her side to face her lover, his face more confused than he can say. "He may want revenge or finish what he started. He may say he has changed and wishes to start over, or worse he could..."

At the thought in her mind she stops speaking. Fear and hurt fill her mind. Daniel reaches to her and pulls her against him, her head resting on his chest above his heart. The steady beat calms her rising anxiety. Enough to where she may continue to explain.

"What if Steve tells someone we were once together. It could bring about dishonor on my part and I could loose my job. And I hate to say this, Daniel, but... what if he suspects something between us and lashes out. What if he he tries to hurt you. All because of me."

"Hey," He brushes his hand through her hair and hugs er closer. "You don't need to worry about me. I can handle my own. The only thing that needs to be worried about is you. I know you are... independent, and stubborn, but this guy... Rogers is a pain in the ass. He's a bully. And my only concern is making sure he never hurts you again."

"You're too noble for your own good, mister," She mumbles into his chest. He asks her again to stay and she replies, "I will. For you."

Daniel chuckles and grins brightly, kissing her forehead softly as he does so. As the subject is then dropped, he thinks of something else to speak of, and then a metaphorical light bulb shines over his head. It was almost the Holidays, and Peggy could use nothing more than time away from the University. Halloween has just passed last week, now comes Thanksgiving. What better time to get her away for relaxation and happiness than to eat a bunch of delectable food and get to know his family. Daniel makes the suggestion she come with him, and to say she was shocked would be an understatement.

"What?" She laughs, her breath warm on his skin.

"Just think about it, okay? Thanksgiving will be a great time for you to get out of here and... meet good people." The words he didn't say was meet his family. They both knew it but never said a word about it.

"Very well, I shall."

Peggy lifts her head from its comfortably placed spot and looks down at her love. Daniel reaches out to brush away a stray hair from her face and brings her down for a gentle kiss. Their hearts beating as one.


	6. Chapter 6

Within the following weeks, midterms started. Daniel had been trying his hardest to help Steve, and mostly it works. He's caught up with mathematics and trigonometry, as well as chemistry and mostly Literature. To say Moby Dick and Pride and Prejudice was an easy study would be a lie. But Rogers had it for the most part. It was in the other classes he was struggling, those dealing with foreign language. In particular, French. 

"I just... I don't get it." he says. "The words are kind of easy to remember. But as for the whole grammar and remembering how to pronounce things and put it all together... it just doesn't make any sense. Maybe... maybe I should just ask Madame Carter for her input. Ask for her help."

At this Daniel instantly tenses. This is Rogers excuses for being alone with Peggy. This is his excuse for being with her all the time.

"She won't be much help, Steve. Carter's leaving town soon." Daniel lies. 

"Wait, what? How do you know that?" 

"I already asked for her help last week on this damn thing," Another lie. "She said she'll try to do more explaining and break it down as much as she can, but it's not guaranteed it'll be that easy by exam week. Apparently she's going back to England with some family business or something."

"And she just... told you all of this?" Steve's face could only be described as intrigued, and uneasy. To think he traveled all this way only for her to leave again. This thought only infuriated him more. 

"Yeah she said she'l help with what she can but it won't be for too long because she's leaving for a while. Said it was something with her family and that we'd be getting a substitute to replace for the time being."

Steve then sits silently, his gaze wondering back to the paper in his hand. Just then Jack walks up to them and nudges Daniel.

"What's that?" He points the study guides and his roommate shakes his head. 

"We're studying for the exams. You know, something you should be doing." Thompson laughs at this and sits down. 

"Yeah not a chance. Only person who can get me to study is Angie. And she has a particular way of helping in that category." He winks as he says this and Daniel sighs with an eye roll. "I can guarantee you we did a lot of studying last night." Steve looks up and smirks, holding back a laugh. 

"The exams are literature, language, math, and science. Not human anatomy." Daniel retorts, making both young men in his group laugh.

"Says the virgin." Jack retorts back, making Daniel snicker. 

"Yeah you of all people would think that wouldn't you." At this they stare at him, unsure what they heard. He looks away from both of them and flips through his book, avoiding them. But they won't let him. 

"Daniel." Steve says. "You got a girl?"

After a few moments of silence Steve asks again, but Daniel never replies so Jack chimes in again. "Danny? You have someone on the side we don't know about?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who's asking?" He smirks while picking up his notebook, but Jack takes it from him and closes it. 

"Obviously we are." Thompson says unamused. "Seriously though, who is she? I haven't seen anyone around the dorm lately, or well ever."

Both Jack and Steve are entirely interested in this topic, much to Daniel's dismay. They lean in slightly, captivated and intrigued to know. If he didn't know any better he's compare the two in front of him as year old girls gossiping on the playground. 

"Look, she doesn't go to school here, okay? She lives in town." Half lie, and he knows this. When Jack and Steve share a look, Daniel sighs again. "Do you really think I spend all my time in town just visiting my sister and nephew? I mean I love them but... they aren't the only people I know."

Both go silent and exchange another look but before they can say anything else, the bell rings. Study hall is over and it's time for the next exam. Before either Thompson or Rogers notices, Daniel scurries away to his class. Now he has to talk to Peggy about what he told Rogers. How could they possibly pull this of? It was becoming more and more difficult than either expected it to be...

Hours after the exam when the day finally ends, Daniel is able to sneak away from everyone and catch Peggy in her class room. She's packing away what she can for the day to head home and call Isabel, until she notices him. 

"Daniel? Have you forgotten something?" he walks closer, but maintains an appropriate distance in case of onlookers or anyone straying outside the room. 

"No, I uh..." He looks around to make sure they're alone before walking to her desk and dropping a piece of paper. "Thanks for helping with the extra studying."

"Of course. You know I have no problem in lending a hand when I'm able to. Especially since you needed it to... well help someone else." She tense up at this and looks away, both knowing it's about Rogers. 

"Yeah. And according to him it wasn't enough."

"What?" She sets down her bag and papers as he says this, unsure what he could mean. 

"Steve said he didn't understand much,no matter what I did or tried to do to help." At this she crosses her arms and leans her hip against the desk, sensing there's more to his statement. Daniel sighs and goes on. "He wanted to... speak to you. Alone. Have you help him instead of me." 

"He what?" Instantly she starts to panic, but Daniel comforts her immediately. 

"I already handled it, Peg. Sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean?"

"I kinda, sorta...lied."

"About what?" The caution in her voice was clear, and he wasn't sure how to explain what he said. 

"Look, long story short, he thinks you're going back to England for a while rather than staying here."

Her eyes widen at this and she stands straighter, hands falling to from her chest. "What!? Daniel what did you tell him? You know I'm not going back home this holiday. I can't afford it."

"I know I know, I screwed up. Not only do you not even celebrate Thanksgiving but... " The words go unspoken as he glances up at her, then he looks away. "I just told him I came and asked you about studying and you said you'll be leaving to deal with family business, so, you can't help him."

For a moment she's silent. Not knowing what to say next. When she does, however speak up, she thanks him on his quick thinking. Although English citizens do not celebrate the American holiday, it is true her family has been in a bit of trouble, though no more than usual as of late. But because of Daniel's quick thinking, she now has an 'excuse' for being away during this holiday and a cover story for when she's gone. They already plan on Peggy meeting Daniel's family for Thanksgiving, so this 'family business' lie works to their advantage. Now she won;t have to come up with something or explain why she was not around when it wasn't her culture to celebrate such a thing. Seeing as Steve doesn't have family around any more, he will stay on campus like some other students. He may expect to see her there, but Daniel's lie helps their story.

Within the weeks the Holiday came and Daniel showed up at Peggy's apartment, bag in hand. She opens the door with a bright smile and wraps her arms around his neck before kissing his lips, dropping her own travel bag. He laughs and pulls her closer, sweeping her off her feet, making her squeal from surprise. 

"Ready for a little holiday away from work, Madam?" She chuckles at this, feet in the air, arms holding tight around his neck. 

"With you? Absolutely." 

Daniel chuckles and kisses her once more before setting her down , taking her hand in his, and grabbing their luggage before walking down stars. They haul a taxi nearby and he gives him directions to the Sousa residence. Peggy started to fidget in nerves and he asked her what was wrong, so, she told him; she was nervous. She was meeting his entire family for the first time, which was no small thing. He reassures her all will be fine and she nods hesitantly. The couple then sit in silence the rest of the drive, his hand in her lap with their fingers intertwined. He understands her worry, her fear, but his family is more accepting than anything. Besides, how could they possibly discover their secret? 

Peggy leans over, her head resting on Daniel's shoulder as she sighs and relaxes. He glances at her and kisses her head, their ride almost over. When it is the driver stops and the pair take their luggage out and walk towards Daniel's childhood home. 

"Ready?"

"I suppose..." He then turns to her and holds her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Peg. They are... a mess to say the least. Loud, teasing, and all over the place, but they'll love you. I know they will." 

"Its not only that, Daniel. Its..."The unspoken words linger and he pulls her closer to him, kissing her temple as they take a few steps closer to the door. 

"I know. But try not to think about it, okay? If they ask, we met at a party and go to the same college. Which isn't a lie cause, its actually how we met." She chuckles at this and nudges him playfully. 

"Yes but its not entirely true..."

"Doesn't have to be. Just enough to get them to stop asking questions." 

Peggy chuckles and leans over to kiss his cheek before they get to the porch. As they do they hear noise form the backyard and inside the house. She looks at him, slightly worried and shocked, and he simply laughs. When he opens the door, an instant strong smell fills their nose, and she can't help but groan. 

"Mm that smells delicious." 

Daniel laughs and they walk in hand in hand. Everyone seems to be outside in the back or in the kitchen and living room. So, the couple walks in that direction only to run into someone small. He runs down the stairs and bumps into them, then squeals in excitement as he sees his uncle. His Tio Daniel. Before either Peggy or Daniel know it, Filipe jumps and runs towards them. Daniel's leg never stood a chance. Peggy gasps and bites back a laugh as the young boy tackles his uncle, causing them both to land on the floor. 

"Really Filipe? I just got here!" The boy laughs and clings to Daniel, not letting go as he stands up. He hugs his nephew in return before looking at Peggy, who had an expression he couldn't figure out. Admiration? Astonishment? Shock? He couldn't tell.

But at his voice, more people appeared.

"Daniel!" Mariana pries Filipe off of him and embraces her brother, then turns to the new visitor. "And Peggy!"

"Mariana," She says in reply. The women also embrace and laugh. 

"Damn." Antonio exclaims, "This is her? You did good Danny." He laughs, teasing his brother. Peggy blushes and bites back a smile while Daniel shouts. 

"Seriously!? Toni that's not even-"

"Alright alright, enough bickering." Everyone goes silent as they all turn to the elderly man walking into the hall. He looks between everyone of them before laughing and hugging his son. "Meu filho. It's so good to have you back." 

Daniel embraces him back before they pull apart and Frank looks over at Peggy. The one person he has been longing to meet since Mariana has talked about her and Daniel non stop for the past 2 months. He out stretches his hand to her, an she takes it, but doesn't expect the hug that came along with it. She laughs lightly when they pull apart, and Daniel takes her hand in is reassuringly. Frank notices this and can't keep his own smile at bay. He hasn't seen his son this happy since his mother died. 

"Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you, Peggy. I have heard a great deal from Mariana and Miguel, so..." The couple in question laugh and make everyone else confused. 

"Wait, you two met her already?" The say they have and explain when. "Seriously? No one thought to rope me in on this?"

"Toni..." Daniel glares playfully and Peggy chuckles, unconcisely tucking closer into his side.

"Okay, enough of that," Mr. Sousa interjects. "Let's get the food going and prepped for tomorrow."

Peggy glances at Daniel, unsure what to do. He smiles and kisses her forehead, an arm around her shoulders, as he drags her to the his room. They set there bags down and she looks at him, curious. He laughs and says they won't be sharing the bed if she didn't want to. But the house was already full to the brink and the guest room was undergoing renovations. She smiled at this, walked to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, lifted her chin up, and said, "I don't care about that. We've shared a bed far more than once if I recall."

He chuckles and kisses her lips gently, but before it can get out of hand, Filipe interrupts them. 

"Danny! You have to help me-oh!" He stops running as his face is in shock. Eyes widen and a cat got the canary grin on his face. "Então ela é sua namorada ou esposa? Se não, acho que você deveria se casar com ela!" 

"Filipe!!" He laughs and runs off before his uncle can say anymore. 

"Uhm..What-?'"

"Nothing! He, ugh... said nothing." Daniel's sudden outburst of an answer takes her by surprise, and his obvious lie makes her laugh. 

"Daniel, I may not speak Portuguese but I know enough to make out a few words and-"

"Hey why don't we go see hat he needs help with, yeah?" He cuts her off again, a nervous smile on his face while she blushes a deep red. Peggy laughs at his avoiding nature and flows him down stairs and outside. 

Let the fun begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Meu filho: My son  
> Então ela é sua namorada ou esposa? Se não, acho que você deveria se casar com ela!: So is she your girlfriend or wife? If not, I think you should marry her!  
> These are google translated so I don't know how accurate this is, but I wanted to put in some cultural language from Daniel's family.


	7. Chapter 7

The only one's outside are Antonio and Filipe, Mariana, Pai, and Miguel are inside preparing the food needed for Thanksgiving, as well as making dinner for tonight. Seeing as they weren't sure what to do, Peggy and Daniel sat on the back step, hand in hand, watching Filipe run around with his other uncle and a soccer ball. Peggy looks over at Daniel, happy in his comfortable and familiar home, watching his brother and nephew. It was then she realized she hasn't seen him with children before, or anyone in his family besides Mari and her husband. Of course they saw Miguel on a handful of occasions, but still saw him nonetheless on a handful of dates. Though Antonio was new to her knowledge she noticed a familiar demeanor in him and Daniel, both especially with the little boy. Although Peggy isn't sure where their relationship is headed, she knows Daniel will make an excellent father one day.

"Peggy! Wanna play?" She looks over as her thoughts are interrupted and noticed Filipe with the ball in his hand.

"Oh, uhm.."

"Go ahead, I'll be right here." Daniel smiles and nudges her forward, but Filipe says no. He has to play too. "Come on, bud. Didn't you have enough fun tackling me earlier?" He laughs at his uncle and kicks the ball.

"Nope!" Daniel doesn't expect it and Peggy immediately catches it, to the surprise of all three boys in her proximity. "Woah!" Filipe runs up to her and hugs her leg. "That was awesome!! Come on, you're gonna be on my team. We'll play against Tio Daniel and Tio Toni!" Before she can make any protest, the little boy grabs her hand and pulls her to the yard with him.

Daniel watches this and laughs. He knew this was a good idea. With the news about her parents she received the day before they left, Peggy could use the happy distraction. She was more upset than he had ever seen her before, it was so intense she thought about not coming with him, but he insisted. Now look at her, mind free from worry and happiness flying high through her veins. 

They all kick around the soccer ball, only stopping for Filipe to try and explain how to play, although Peggy already knows how. For some time all four enjoy the game they play, until Daniel becomes distracted by watching Peggy. The way she runs and laughs. The way she moves around and plays with Filipe... Overall how she's so happy in the little moments. But of course his thoughts are interrupted by a ball to the head. 

"Ow!" He looks over and sees his brother laughing.

"Hey, lover boy! Mind getting your head in the game?" Antonio shouts.

"Ass!" Toni laughs and runs off, knowing his brother was going to get revenge. As Filipe and Peggy see the two run off, the little boy shouts.

"I guess we win!" She laughs and is unexpectedly hugged again by him. "Come on, Peggy! Lets go run after them!"

And before she could protest, he takes her hand and they run off, but she stops when they reach the house. Filipe sense her reason and nods, then walks fast to the kitchen to ask his mom where his uncles went. But she doesn't know. Filipe shrugs and takes Peggy to the living room, but before they can make it past the hall, Daniel runs into her. 

"Oof!" They groan and laugh. 

"Sorry, Peg." She smiles and shakes it off. 

"Its fine, darling." For a moment its silent between them, until Filipe giggles. 

"Você vai beijar ou podemos jogar futebol?" Daniel freezes and his nephew runs off. Peggy notices the blush on her beau and laughs. 

"You may have to teach me your language, Daniel. Because I must confess, I don't like not knowing what is making you so embarrassed."

He chuckles and pulls her away, leaning her against a wall. "Voulez-vous que je vous enseigne maintenant? L'élève devient maître"

"En effet." She laughs, her eyes glancing down at his lips. Daniel leans in closer, their lips brushing together before someone down the hall speaks and they pull apart. 

"Honeymoon in Paris in your future, Danny boy." Daniel shakes his head and laughs. Of Course Miguel is there. 

Peggy blushes and looks away, hoping he didn't understand what they said. Oh the whirl wind of questions and trouble that would bring. Luckily he doesn't say anything or ask what they were saying, so she clears her throat and takes Daniel's hand. 

"I'll go and see if I can help Mari with anything." He looks over at her and smiles before she kisses his cheek and says her goodbye to Miguel.

"You two are more attentive than a newly wed couple." 

Daniel grumbles and shoves his brother in law with a laugh before walking away to find Antonio. But when he can't find him, he goes to ask Pai, but the man of the house doesn't know. However given the look on his face, Daniel sighs. He's in for a long conversation...

In the kitchen, Peggy walks up to Mariana and taps her shoulder. The woman jumps and then laughs when she turns to see who it is. 

"I came to see what use I could be. Although I've never been to a Thanksgiving dinner, I do know the basics of cooking a meal."

"Oh my-! I totally forgot you've never had a dinner like this!"

"Mari, It's alright. I only want to help."

She sighs and laughs at her forgetful mind, then shakes her head and looks back up at Peggy. An odd look crosses her face as she examines the woman next to her. But as if a light bulb flashes above her head, she lightly gasps and gestures for Peggy to help. Mariana has her cut up the vegetables and then mix the stuffing on the stove while she seasons the Turkey. Little does Peggy know she too is in for a long conversation..

Hours pass by and dinner is all finished and set at the table. Peggy finds Daniel in his room and asks him to come down stairs, which he turns around as says he will. 

"Darling? Are you alright?" He smiles nervously and walks to the door where she stands. 

"Yeah, I'm all good. You?" She blushes at this, remembering the talk she had with Mariana, but nods nonetheless.

They walk hand and hand down stairs, and sit side by side at the table. Pia says grace and they all start to dig in. For several moments all is silent, everyone too busy indulging in the delicious feast to say anything, but chaos and laughs reign once chattering starts.

"So, Peggy," Antonio says. "Where are you from? Even though Daniel and Mar probably know a lot already, I didn't know you existed till yesterday." He laughs, making her blush and smile. 

"It's quite alright. Uhm... I'm from London where I was born in Hampstead. I have a brother who is away in the army, but his visits are very few as he is a Corporal now."

"Wow, that's great." Miguel inputs. "Where did he serve?" Mariana elbows her husband who shrinks away. "What? I was curious." 

Peggy chuckles as he rubs his ribs and shakes her head. "He's been everywhere you could imagine, so I haven't seen him in a few years." 

Her tone saddens and Daniel reaches over for her hand, knowing where her thoughts are wondering. Frank asks if she's okay, and she answers she is, then clears her throat to explain. 

"It's been... pleasant living in America, but I don't see my family as much. What with Micheal away so long and with our parents... it's been quite hard, but we manage." Daniel wraps an arm around her shoulder, pulling a smirk on her lips.

At the lingering looks and exchanged expressions, she smiles shyly and explains everything. From her moving to London, her brother being away, to her parents sickness. Even the call she had received before coming to the Sousa house. Her father had been rushed to the hospital earlier that month, his condition worsening. But, luckily, he was able to go home last week and he's been stable ever since. Peggy notices the sorry faces and words, but brushes them off. 

"Well I have to say, while it is unfortunate your family is going through so much... you Peggy, are an dedicated young woman."

"Thank you, Mr. Sousa." Daniel chuckles beside her and covers it up with a cough. Knowing his dad doesn't like formalities. But seeing as it is too soon, Frank Sousa won't ask her to call him anything else quite yet.

"I mean it." She smiles bashfully and takes another bite from her plate, not knowing what else to say. 

"Wait, so you really took a couple of high school classes in middle school, and have taken multiple college class in high school, to graduate as early as possible to focus on your career."

"Mostly, yes."

"So you're going to graduate before Daniel does?" The couple glance between one another before looking over at Matt.

"I will." Peggy nods and squeezes Daniel's hand. This was not what they planned on coming up in conversation but it has and hopefully the rest believe the lie.

"Does that mean you can't get married?"

"Filipe!" Mariana places a hand over his mouth and he licks it, making his mother pull her hand away.

Both Peggy and Daniel turn bright red, and laugh nervously. No one dares say anything else on the subject. Given the conversations both the couple had before, and now this, it was a bit on the nail for them. Too much pressure and they may break. 

However, the rest of dinner is filled with much lighter conversation. Only few teasing remarks come from Antonio while Filipe doesn't bring up anything more than legos, comics, and playing outside. Even after desert, everything was calm and not once unwelcome. Eventually, near the end of the day, everyone retires to bed with the rising moon and stars, and the young couple go to Daniel's room for the night. As he lays in bed,he watches as she moves around the room. Her bouncing brown hair, button nose, and the little bite she does to her bottom lip. Daniel can't help but smile when she does that. 

"Has anyone ever told you just how adorable you are? Because you really are." His head perching on his hand as he watches her lie down beside him. She chuckles and playfully slaps his chest. 

"Oh stop," With an eye roll he shakes his head and places his hands on either side of her head. 

"You really have no idea how I see you, do you?"She looks away and he lies back on his side, waiting.

Peggy doesn't say anything in reply, instead she rolls on her side to face him and reaches out to comb her fingers in his hair. She knows this distracts him and keeps away from the subject of conversation, but not this time. Daniel insists on talking with her, but if she deflects, he has another way of getting her to talk. He smiles in her touch before reaching out and pulling her hips closer to his. His hands graze over her and she giggles, feeling his intention. 

"Stop that." Though her words are serious, she laughs. 

"Make me." He pulls her closer.

"You really ought to be taught better manners." She chuckles.

"I don't know, Madame... I think my manners are impeccable. But if you say they need working on...maybe you should teach me," She bursts with laughter and quickly covers her mouth to prevent waking anyone up.

"Daniel!" She hisses with a chuckle. "Stop before someone hears you."

"Hears what...mon beau professeur, amant et-"

"Daniel! Shhh!" She takes her hand and covers his lips, quieting his words. He kisses her palm and she laughs. "You will get us caught, mon élève chéri." 

She smirks at this little teasing game, making Daniel laugh. He removes her hand from his mouth before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She chuckles and moans slightly before laughing. His heart skips a beat at this little noise from her, and he can't help but want nothing more than to hear it forever.

"I..." He stops himself and looks into her eyes, glowing from the moons shining light. 

She shakes her head, not ready for the unspoken words. Instead she takes action and kisses him fervently. First on the lips, then cheek, chin, and chest, then flips them upside down to where she topples him. His hands find her waist and roam up her back while she lays her head across his chest, her ears pressed against his heart while her small tender finger draws words onto his skin. She may not be ready to say them aloud, but he fully understands. With a loving kiss to her head, he wraps his arm around her form, pressing it to him, before stopping her hand and intertwining their fingers. Sleep overcoming them soon after.

The next morning is just as peaceful as it had been before, however much more quiet now. It is very early on, not yet 6:30, and yet Mariana, Miguel, and Pai were all awake and enjoying their morning coffee. 

It seemed all well and quiet, until a certain subject was brought into conversation. Both Frank and Mariana secretly, and smoothly, brought up the conversations of marriage and children to Peggy and Daniel while they were apart yesterday afternoon. After such conversations, both seemed closed off and unsure what to say. Peggy and Daniel kept averting the conversations and eventually were successful. At first Mari and Pai brushed it off, maybe the two lovers weren't ready yet; however, what Mariana heard last night may reveal the real reason why they won't make anything public or official. She says this much to her father and husband, whom both look puzzled. 

And a certain new comer who had just awoken over hears. "Mariana, what are you suggesting? That Peggy is... Daniel's teacher?" Antonio says as he sets down his mug and turns towards them.

"Professor since she teaches at a college, but yes. Overall that's what I think."

"Amor, I really don't know about that," Mig says while wrapping his arm around her. "Daniel wouldn't do that."

"You said so yourself they were flirting yesterday, speaking in french, and he caller her mentor, aka professor and teacher. And I have heard them speaking it quite a lot when they think no one else is around, as if it's some sort of secret of a little teasing game." She tilts her head as she remembers talking with them at the bar. But then again she knows her brother well. "Though you're right, he wouldn't date his professor unless he didn't know that's who she was before it was too late." 

"Too late? For what?" Toni's obliviousness makes them all laughs.

"They're in love, Antonio." At Pai's interjection, his eyes widen. This was not a turn of events anyone had expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portuguese Translations:  
> Tio: uncle  
> Você vai beijar ou podemos jogar futebol?: Are you going to kiss or can we play football?
> 
> French Translations:  
> voulez-vous que je vous enseigne maintenant? L'élève devient maître: do you want me to teach you now? The pupil becomes master  
> En effet: indeed  
> mon beau professeur, amant et: my beautiful teacher, lover and...  
> mon élève chéri: my dear pupil


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the rest of the weekend, no one mentions they have begun to figure our Peggy and Daniel's secret. Instead they bush it off and act naturally; the couple will come out eventually. When the time is right. Though it will be a complicated mess, it didn't matter to the Sousa family, just as long as they were happy- and they were. For the next several days Filipe attaches himself to Peggy's hip. Always wanting piggy back rids, hugs, or her attention. Much to everyone's surprise, he asked for her help with building legos and playing outside rather than his uncle, but Daniel loved it.

But Thanksgiving break soon ended and the couple left the Sousa house hand in hand, bags already in the trunk of the cab, all waving goodbye. Instead of heading back to the University, they go to Peggy's apartment to stay the night; one last night together alone before putting up their walls again. Never have they ever had so much time together, alone or otherwise, and been able to show the affection they feel openly. It was all invigorating, lively, and all together welcomed. Now that they are alone, completely by themselves, they make the most of their time making the love they had once forged many weeks ago. Enjoying the time they have before responsibility and duties calls them away-and it does. 

The next day is the pick up of the semester where they left off. Daniel wakes early makes Peggy tea, kisses her head softly and chuckles at her grumble of sleep, then leaves to his dorm. Jack is running late, which is not unexpected. He and his girlfriend had reconnected after the break, so it's not surprising to Daniel that he rushes in and hurries for his classes. 

"Shouldn't have slept in."

"Shut up Daniel." He shoves his roommate before laughing and running out the door. 

Everything goes as smooth as can be expected with college course and the two friends make their way down the hall before Thompson realizes he left his bag in French class. 

"Seriously? Jack-"

"I know I know. Let's just go back and then we can get lunch."

"Right because I want to see and hear you making out with Angie the entire time?"

Thompson rolls his eyes as they walk back around the corner. 

"That happened once," At the inquisitive look his roommate gives him, he shrugs, "Okay twice, but any other day we study and talk. It's no big deal. Besides, we get to see Madame Carter for a quick....second." Both students stop at the door to the room as they see something they don't know what to make out. But both are not comfortable with what the witness.

They see their classmate Steve Rogers walking towards a startled, and worried professor. She keeps her gaze away from Rogers as he speaks, and he looks tense and angry. Quietly, Daniel opens the door, no one on the inside aware two new comers have arrived. 

"Why won't you say anything!?" Carter flinches and holds her crossed arms tighter to her chest at his raised voice and Steve shakes his head. "You haven't changed. At all."

"Steve..."

"No! Peg-"

"Is there a problem here?" Both Rogers and Peggy turn to look at the voice. Daniel and Jack both look unhappy and tense, but Steve puts on a smile and steps back. 

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Jack, now cautious, steps forward, looking between their professor and classmate. "I came for my bag. But I think the more important question is what the hell you're doing here?"

Steve chuckles and takes another step back, and the soft sigh of relief doesn't escape Daniel or Jack. For several moments he says nothing and just lingers. 

"I needed help with the test coming up. The tutoring isn't helping so... I need a little extra help." The two roommates share a look of disbelief and before they know it, Rogers slips pat them. "But you know, it can wait till later." He looks at Peggy, causing her to shake and close her eyes, and then he walks away. 

Silence fills the room as he leaves and Madame breaths deeply and falls against the wall behind her. The boys rush over to her but she reaches out an arm and chuckles nervously. Saying she's fine and they back away, though they don't believe her. Daniel glances over at Thompson before stepping back. 

"Madame... are you sure you're okay?" Her breathing is shaky, that much is obvious, but she nods and composes herself nonetheless. 

"Yes I-I'm quite alright." She then walks over to her desk, hands shaking, and gathers up several of her papers. "Ce n'était qu'un petit malentendu" 

"Uhhh I think she said something about a little misunderstanding?" Daniel sighs and Peggy chuckles. 

"Yes, overall that is what I said." Daniel comments he's had help with his studies and Jack glares at him before shoving his shoulder and running to grab his bag. 

"You only wish you were half as lucky to be the recipient of an amazing study session with your girlfriend. Oh wait, you don' have one!" 

Jack laughs and runs to the door, making Daniel sigh and laugh softly. He then looks at Peggy, her face though amused at Thompson is still set in conflicting fear and emotion. Daniel can't comfort or speak with her about what just happened, so he hangs his head down after glancing at her, and walks over to the door where his friend is. Once there the two shove each other around as they make their way down the hall. But once out of ear shot, Thompson becomes serious. 

"What do you think that was about? With Steve and Madame Carter?" Daniel sighs and rubs a hand over his face and into his hair, not wanting to have this conversation. 

"I have no idea."

Jack shuffles around for a while before stopping and turning to Daniel. "You don't think....you know." Daniel squints and shrugs as if not knowing what Jack was trying to say. "Like that Rogers and Carter... know each other."

"Obviously they know each other. They see each other everyday in class. He's one of her students." Although he says this, he knows what his roommate is implying, and these are dangerous, territorial,questions he's making. 

"That's not what I meant." He looks around them, making sure no one is around, before lowering his voice and speaking again. "What if Steve knew the professor before he came to Brooklyn? I mean he did just come from London and that's where she's from."

At this, Daniel stays silent. The last thing he needs is Jack putting together any rational idea of what's going on, but it seems his hopes are up too high. Thompson's already beginning to think of what it all means. 

"I don't know, Jack. It seems like a stretch to me.London is a big place." Daniel hopes this will be the end of the conversation, but his roommate insists.

"But think about about, Daniel. He almost called her by her first name. No formalities and he was pissed!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Maybe they knew each other personally. Hell they could have dated at some point." Daniel sighs and rolls his eyes before opening to door to the cafeteria. He says that idea is ridiculous, but Jack persist. "Look I know it seems like a stretch but... Carter's young, really young. She doesn't look like she should be a professor yet. Maybe she graduated early or something."

At this Daniel tries to end the conversation. Thompson's assumptions are becoming far to accurate. But he tries to not worry or let his mind wonder, instead he goes through the day as normal as he can, although it's not so easy with Peggy on his mind.

~~~~

As Peggy sits at her deck attempting to focus on the work before her, she sighs in frustration. Not only is she in no mood for grading assignments, her mind continues to wonder to the incident earlier that day. If Daniel and his friend Jack hadn't shown up when they did.... she'd doesn't even want to imagine what Steve would have done. Just at the thought of him her heart pounds in a panic, so, she stands and goes to the kitchen for some tea; little did she expect a knock on the door as she finished boiling the pot. 

She walks over to the door and is met with a familiar face and a small tug at her legs. Isabel and William had stopped by. Peggy smiles and reaches to embrace her sister than bends down for her nephew. The little boy laughs and hugs her tight.

"I didn't expect you back so soon, let alone with the little one." Peggy says while William walks to the sofa to sit with his coloring book.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, love." 

The two sisters laugh and walk back to the kitchen where Peggy makes another cup of tea. Its silent for some time, enough for Peggy to be curious as to why Isabel decided to visit, and bring William no less. But before she could possibly asks such a question, Izzy asks about Daniel. 

"Why do you want to know about him?"

"Just curious, Peg. Ever since he's been in you life you seem... lighter. Happier." Peggy rolls her eyes and sets down the two cups before grabbing the milk and sugar. 

"Since when are you so interested in my romantic endeavors?" 

Isabel chuckles and sips her now finished tea before squinting her eyes at the woman before her. Its so obvious and yet she's oblivious. "Your love life is the most interesting thing happening right now so why not?" Peggy stops at the four letter word used and nearly chokes. She glares at her now smirking sister, knowing full well she used that word deliberately. 

"You're wrong." It was a statement to the sentence itself, and the underlying accusation.

"I am not."

"Izzy..." Peggy warns, but Isabel simply laughs and sets down her tea. 

"You love him. I have never seen you so happy. What else is love?"

"Isabel... It's for too complicated to be so simplified." She laughs at Peggy's response and shakes her head.

"Your situation may not be so simple, but your heart knows what it feels. Your face shows it all, and your actions. You love him and it's rather obvious." Isabel sits on the sofa and watches as William looks through the stack of books on the coffee table, though none are his level of reading so he walks away and cuddles up to his mother.

Its been some time since Peggy's seen her nephew. More and more does he look like his father. Just the thought of her brother makes her smile. She misses Micheal, but she has to do all she can from the States for now. With a heavy sigh, Peggy walks over to the sofa and sits down asking what Isabel's plans are for the time being. It seems she plans on staying for a while, maybe a few weeks to spend actual time together. Its been too long since William had a chance to see Peggy, and now he does. Seeing as the flight must have been quite long, she offers her small her bedroom to them and says she can stay in her study for the time being. It' a futon so what once was a couch will transform into a bed. 

The three spend some time together, and much to Peggy's liking, the subject of her love life was changed. Before they all knew it, however, it was quite late and so Isabel took her son to bed while Peggy boiled more water for another cuppa. As she stands there waiting, the events of today loop through her mind. It was nearly time for classes to switch when Steve had burst through her classroom door. It was unexpected and gave her quite the turn. His words, tone, and demeanor were more agitated than anything, and then it grew into anger. She couldn't help but be back in London, back when they were together. The feeling of his hand on her neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. If it hadn't been for Isabel...

_Knock Knock Knock_

"What on earth?" Peggy mumbles. She takes the boiling water off the heat and walks over to the door. When she opens it, she's in for a surprise. "Daniel? What are you doing here?" He says nothing at Peggy's question, instead he steps inside and takes her hand in his. 

"Are you okay?" At first she does not understand the reason for his question, but as her mind wonders, it becomes obvious he was referring to earlier today. She sighs and pulls her hand away, walking towards the kitchen area with her arms wrapped around her torso.

"I'm fine."

"Peggy-" She hears the anger and worry in her voice. Its so strong it startles her at first and she fears what he will do to Steve if he knew the truth. How much she fears Rogers still. 

"Daniel, I promise. I'm alright." 

She holds his face in her hands while pressing her forehead to hers. His skin is hot to the touch and his breathing is heavy- he's fired up and angry. All she can think to do is hold him tight and wrap her arms around him, and so he does the same; but much tighter. He's worried, beyond what she could have imagined. Peggy holds him as close as physically possible before pressing a kiss to his temple while carding one hand through his hair. He shivers at this and pulls her tighter with a buck of his hips. She feels a smile tug at her lip, and instinctively she bites it back. She pulls away slightly and their lips instantly meet. With each passing second their kiss intensifies. He leans in more and she steps back, her weight fully against the counter.

He can't loose her or have her afraid. Daniel won't let anything happen to her. She's unsure and afraid, he knows this. And yet the only thing he can do is provide a little distraction...

"Ahem!" Both Peggy and Daniel jump apart and freeze from the woman smirking at them. "Peg are you sure we can stay? I would hate to break this up...." Her brow lifts up and down, making her sister in law flush with embarrassment. Both she and Daniel are as red as can be. 

"No It's uhh... I-I was just- we-" Daniel stutters and looks over at Peggy hoping for assistance. 

"Daniel won't be staying, Izzy. You're fine." She bites he lip and avoids eye contact, knowing full well this was not a situation she wanted to be caught in... again.

Isabel laughs and grabs a snack before walking away, not without winking at Peggy before leaving. The two lovers are left alone again to say there goodbyes. Daniel places a kiss on her head before he goes, embracing her for as long as he can, willing the fear and pain to leave her be. Peggy smiles and holds him close before they depart. Oh what a year this will be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a oneshot but it turned into a series. Someone kept encouraging the story so here it is. It's been set aside for a the time being but it will be picked up and finished off :)

**Author's Note:**

> The translation:  
> Portuguese: Os sete pecados mortais  
> English: The seven deadly sins  
> Its a made up sandwich lol. I figured a mash up of a bunch of things would have an odd name so... I came up with that


End file.
